


ShrinkTale [Discontinued]

by Kitty_Fluff



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Annoying Dogs, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Last Dragon Chronicles References, Sans Makes Puns, TF2 References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Fluff/pseuds/Kitty_Fluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a happy ending. Everyone was on the surface, and no one was dead. But the Amalgamates didn't get a happy ending. So Alphys wanted to fix that. She went to the Underground again to try to give those Amalgamates that happy ending, but it didn't exactly work. Every boss monster except for Papyrus and Undyne had shrunk down to the size of a mouse. Now Papyrus and Undyne have to figure out how to get them back to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Together

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new au! I give a lot of the credit for this book to Cwallcon (note, he doesn't have an ao3 account). He made the idea, and I kinda took it from there. I'm open to suggestions for how the book will go, since I've only planned out the first few chapters. Also, this is my first book, so I'm open to suggestions for how to write the book as well. -Kitty_Fluff

“SANS! YOU NEED TO QUIET DOWN OVER THERE” yelled Papyrus.

Frisk jolted upright, looking around frantically at their surroundings. Realizing they was in their new bed in their new house with their new friends, they calmed down. Oozing out of their ever-so-comfortable bed, they glanced at the clock Alphys had made for them. Six in the morning? Whatever Sans was doing, surely it wasn’t as loud as Papyrus. They were startled out of their thoughts as they heard a worried sounding Papyrus saying:

“I AM NOT A HIPPO CRITIC! I AM NOT A CRITIC OF ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL! EXCEPT FOR YOU, OF COURSE.”

Amused, Frisk walked out of their bedroom on the second floor of the house and down to the kitchen, where Sans appeared to be toying with some type of contraption that looked suspiciously like a prank as he sat at the kitchen table. Papyrus was at the nearby kitchen counter, scooping spaghetti into a plastic container.

“SEE SANS? YOU WOKE THE HUMAN. I’M SORRY SMALL HUMAN, IT MUST BE HARD TO SLEEP WITH SANS MAKING ALL THIS RACKET”

“well. i think that sleep comes naturally to humans like frisk, paps. in fact, i’d bet they could do it with their eyes closed.”

“SANS NO!”

“sans yes.”

Frisk giggled at both the joke and Papyrus’ reaction. Sans winked at them before turning back to Papyrus.

“you’ve been up all night cooking spaghetti papyrus,” said Sans. He almost sounded concerned for his brother. “you need to take a break. you’re working yourself down to the bone.”

Papyrus’ eye sockets bugged before he lifted up his brother off of his chair entirely.

“I SUPPOSE YOU COULD SAY I’M BONE TIRED, BUT YOU’RE COMING TO BED WITH ME.”

From his position in Papyrus’ arms, Sans gave Frisk a secret smirk before replying to Papyrus’ pun. Frisk knew that the onslaught had only just started.

“what if i don’t need sleep? then would i be resisting a rest?”

Papyrus took a deep breath before responding to his elder brother. “YES, YOU WOULD BE RESISTING ARREST. BUT THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD USE MY ALMIGHTY POWERS TO WAKE UP UNDYNE AND HAVE HER PUT YOU IN YOUR ROOM FOR TIME-OUT.”

“ooh. scary. oh, by the way, have you gotten over that wall pun yet?”

“WHAT WALL PUN? YOU HAVEN’T TOLD ME A W-” Papyrus froze as he realized what Sans had just said. “SANS, THIS ISN’T HEALTHY.” Papyrus ran upstairs with Sans still in his arms and jumped into his bedroom, most likely to give Sans a scolding about puns. 

Frisk smiled as they recounted the first time they’d been to the skelebros’ house back in Snowdin. It was there that they had learned that Sans could play the trombone, and, sadly enough, the first time they had been on a date. Papyrus had presented them with spaghetti for the first time, and it actually wasn’t the worst food they’d eaten. It had an… interesting flavor. Since they were already awake, they decided to walk around the house a little.

The kitchen had a light color scheme, with white countertops and light wood cabinets. Darker wood flooring ran through the rest of the house, except for in the bedrooms, where there was soft carpet. The sitting room, near the front of the house, was occupied by two white couches, a coffee table, and a coat hanger. There was a little nook just past one of the couches to the left of where the stairs ran up to the second floor where Frisk liked to read. The sitting room connected to an office to the right of the stairs, where Toriel worked on, well, whatever teachers do when they work and aren’t teaching. Through sitting room and kitchen, there was a large formal dining table where everyone ate for dinner. The dining room had a door that led outside to the backyard fenced by trees, where Undyne and Papyrus trained in the mornings. In the fall, Frisk piled leaves up in their backyard and convinced Papyrus to jump into them. He’d leaves in his bones for another hour. On the second floor of the house were all the bedrooms. Frisk, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, and Asgore.

Frisk headed back downstairs, and decided to work on some of the puzzles that Papyrus had laid out on the ground. They noted that one of the “puzzles” was the horoscope. They decided to solve it for him by grabbing a brand-name permanent marker out of the kitchen cabinet and writing “Not A Puzzle” in big letters at the top. Most of the puzzles on the ground had already been solved, but they picked up a slide puzzle in the shape of Papyrus’ face, and started scrambling it. They began to work on the puzzle, and took around ten minutes just to get two rows done. A small voice behind them almost undid their work.

“N- need some help with that?” Asked a familiar voice.

Frisk nodded, and turned around to give the slide puzzle to Alphys, who was in one of her favorite lab coats. It was decently easy to tell because there was an orange spot on the left side of the coat, where Alphys had presumably spilled some of her instant noodles while working. They knew there was some kind of formula for slide puzzles, but they had never bothered to memorize it. In a few quick motions, Alphys handed the solved slide puzzle back to Frisk.

“Y-you were almost there, but there were a few p-pieces that needed to be switched around.”

Frisk smiled at Alphys before setting the puzzle down next to the rest of the pile.

“Hey, punk! Why are you up so early?” Undyne called from the balcony on the second floor that overlooked the room. Then, Undyne hurdled the handrail (that had been put up for the sole reason of keeping people from jumping down to the first floor) and landed on the ground with an almighty thud.

“H-hi Undyne!” Alphys stuttered, not sure what to make of Undyne’s actions.

“Hi Alphie. I didn’t see you down there,” replied Undyne with a considerably softer tone.

“HI UNDYNE! HI ALPHYS! I’M GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU’RE AWAKE! NOW SANS, YOU NEED TO APOLOGIZE TO THE HUMAN FOR WAKING THEM UP AND THEN SPOUTING PUNS LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO.” called Papyrus from inside his bedroom. Frisk looked around, but didn’t see Sans anywhere.

“heh. sorry kid. i didn’t mean to make papyrus yell so loud and wake you up.”

“SANS! THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT! BESIDES, YOU FORGOT TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE PUNS!”

Frisk shook her head, a gesture that said, “you don’t have to.”

“How did you get down here, Sans? You clearly don’t have the skills to jump over a banister,” questioned Undyne.

“oh, hi “gills.” i don’t have to hurdle the balcony to get down to the first floor. there’s something called stairs that work just as well. although, why someone would hurdle a balcony in the first place is a bit “fishy,” don’tcha think?”

Undyne made annoyed fish noises, and Alphys made a point to back up a few steps, just in case a fight engaged.

“Sans, Undyne, this is not the time for fighting. Especially when it’s in front of my child.” A stern voice said from the top of the stairs.

“Oh, sorry Queen Toriel. But Sans has exceeded his limit of puns for the day, and I just woke up.” Undyne said.

“Sans does have a skele-ton of puns, but that doesn’t mean that you should fight over it.” Toriel said. “And also, it’s just Toriel now.”

“Don’t pull that card on me!” Undyne roared, “just because I don’t want to hurt you doesn’t mean that you should use as many puns as Sans!”

“nice one tori.” Sans said. “and i don’t remember having a maximum amount of puns. the more puns, the better.”

“W-well, I should p-probably get ready now. I’m h-heading back to the underground.” Alphys stuttered, and made a dash for the stairs.

“Wait, what? Alphys, what are you doing? We don’t need to go back to the underground!” Undyne said frantically. Frisk knew that Undyne wouldn’t let Alphys do anything that seemed relatively dangerous without her knowing about it.

“UNDYNE! I HAVE FOUND SOMETHING AMAZING!!! THERE IS… A SPAGHETTI COOK-OFF… IN THE NEIGHBORING CITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Papyrus yelled, triumphantly leaping over the banister in an Undyne-esque manner and running towards her, a laptop in his hands. “WE SHOULD GO NOW!! THIS COULD BE OUR BIG OPPORTUNITY”

“Now is not the time Papyrus. Alphys is trying to head back to the underground to do something that I had no idea about and still have no idea about. Maybe we can go to a spaghetti cook-off another time.” Undyne said. 

Papyrus looked crestfallen, and added, “I SUPPOSE THERE WILL ALWAYS BE A COOK-OFF IN 202X.”

Undyne looked like she was taking a serious guilt trip, so Frisk added quietly, “I can help Alphys.”

“Are you sure punk? You would really head back to the underground with Alphys just for my sake? Your determination really is something.” Undyne said. Then, she strode over to the small child and put them in a headlock of affection.

“i’ll come too. someone needs to look out for the kid.” Sans volunteered.

“WOWIE! SANS, YOU NEVER VOLUNTEER TO DO ANYTHING! MAYBE THIS TRIP WILL BE GOOD FOR YOU, ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING.”

“I have some business I need to take care of in the underground as well.” a tired, but determined voice said. Asgore trudged out of his bedroom and down the stairs.

“I’ll come too, my child. But before anyone does anything, we must have breakfast.” Toriel said.

Frisk loved Toriel’s pastries. Ever since their adoptive mom had come up to the surface, she learned how to bake a variety of desserts, and could always find an occasion to use them.

“I will make some butterscotch-cinnamon muffins for everyone before we set off. In the meantime, why don’t all of you get dressed and ready.”

Frisk trudged up to their bedroom and found a striped shirt to wear. This one was the same as always, blue and purple stripes. They had a certain fondness for blue, purple, and stripes that they couldn’t explain. Frisk recounted on their life on the surface as she got dressed.

They had come to the surface with all of their new friends. Monsters quickly learned how to construct buildings and set up towns that monsters could live in. It was hard to find a home on the surface, and many monsters stayed underground because they couldn’t find a place to live. Asgore was lucky enough to get a house for them all to stay in, and even Toriel had to be grateful for the big-hearted king of monsters to be in their presence.

Frisk was interrupted from their thoughts by the sound of small footsteps running down the stairs. They ran out of the room, just in time to see Alphys blocked by Undyne.

“I s-should probably be g-going now. I p-promise I’ll b-be back s-soon.” Alphys pleaded as she tried to find a way through the giant ex-royal guard barrier.

“Sorry Alphys, but I can’t let you go alone.”

“D-didn’t P-Papyrus say that h-he wanted to go to a s-spaghetti cook-off with you? Y-you s-should probably d-do that i-instead.”

“Now, who said that I was going to come with you? I have people who are more than happy to follow you around and figure out what you’re doing.”

“Besides,” Toriel said, “even if you were planning to go by yourself, you need to at least eat breakfast.”

Frisk ran by the shocked yellow monster and squeezed under Undyne, giving Alphys a sly smile before dashing to the kitchen to eat.

“W-who exactly was g-going to come?”

“Well, Frisk, Sans, Toriel, and King Asgore all said that they would come.” Undyne said.

“R-really g-guys, y-you d-don’t n-need to h-help m-me.”

“We’re going to anyways,” Asgore boomed. “We won’t bother you, this is just for the sake of Undyne.”

“I-if you all really insist, t-then I g-guess you could come. But I’m only letting you b-because Undyne would probably get super mad at me if I didn’t.” Alphys tried to force the stutter out of her voice, and attempted to look as intimidating as possible. It didn’t work.

“Breakfast is ready!” Toriel called from the kitchen.

“WOWIE! THAT SMELLS DELICIOUS! NOT THAT I HAVE A NOSE, I CAN JUST SENSE IT!” Papyrus cried.

Everyone in Frisk’s new family crowded into the kitchen to have some of Toriel’s delicious muffins, and prepared for the journey ahead.


	2. Forgotton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Flowey-Chara action for everyone out there. I can't give away too many spoilers for the chapter, but hey, enjoy! Also, I figured out how to rich-text doc, so I can do Comic Sans font and stuff. Sadly, I don't have the Papyrus font, so he'll still be talking in all caps.

There was one monster who had never left the Underground. Who was always there, in a patch in the middle of the Ruins, waiting for an unsuspecting human to fall. That was Flowey. 

 

At first, he hadn’t cared. He just sat in a flower patch and did what all other flowers did. Photosynthesize, take water in through his roots. It was boring, and he didn’t know why other flowers bothered. Then, he had called for help. Flowey couldn’t get to the surface, because the tunnel to the aboveground was not very plant-friendly.

 

“Help! Somebody, anybody, I need help! I want to get to the surface!”

 

**B U T  N O B O D Y  C A M E**

 

He had been heartbroken, but he got over it eventually. Nobody was coming to help him, and they never would. So, life continued onwards.

 

Lately, though, he’d been… exploring. He ducked underground and let his roots carry him wherever they felt he needed to go. Sometimes, he’d pop up in the small town of Snowdin. He never liked it when his head broke the surface and was met by freezing snow. It really wasn’t good for his petals. Other times he’d pop up in Hotland. The heat also wasn’t very good for his petals. One time, he’d even popped up in the Capital. He explored building after building for seemingly hours, but never found anything that was worthwhile. The smoke from the buildings wasn’t good for his petals, though. Man, his petals were WAY too sensitive. 

 

There was one place other than the Ruins that was actually good for his petals, and that was Waterfall. The dew from a raging waterfall (go figure, a waterfall in Waterfall!) landed on his petals as he revisited Gerson’s shop to shake the water off of his small yellow figure. The old turtle had been around quite a lot when he was a kid, and had mentored him in combat a few times before Undyne came along.

 

Flowey’s roots shook. There was something out of the ordinary. They were practically pulling him towards something strange. Last time they had done that, they had pulled him to Snowdin, right at the edge of a bridge, and he saw Frisk crossing the bridge. Their eyes met for a second, before he ducked back underground. Frisk probably thought he was a stalker. He probably was. His roots shook again. Well, time to go.

 

Flowey ducked underground and followed his roots. He popped up again at some sort of door. It was big and grey, and although it was clearly Waterfall that he was in, he overlooked a deserted house down in Snowdin below. He’d never seen the door before, and he’d seen EVERYTHING.

 

“Well, I’m going explore everything!” Flowey thought to himself. “Maybe some sort of scientist will be back there.”

 

He ducked underneath the door and slid under easily enough, and popped back out in a white room. But, there was no scientist doing creepy experiments, just a child. The child had their back turned to Flowey, but he still knew exactly who they were.

 

“Chara?” Flowey asked. He was scared of what kind of confrontation this would be. His survival instinct was telling him to get away. As fast as possible, just run (dig?) for his life.

 

“Hello Asriel.” Flowey shivered at his old name, but held his ground. He couldn’t look weak in front of Chara. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you. What have you been up to lately? Other than snooping around the Underground while everyone is happy-go-lucky on the surface.”

 

“W-what do you want, Chara? You’re dead!” Flowey cursed himself for not managing to keep a nervous stutter out of his voice. He couldn’t be weak in front of his sibling.

 

“What do I want? I want YOU, Flowey.” Chara said. This couldn’t be going anywhere good. Why would Chara want him? His thoughts were interrupted by Chara’s piercing voice again. “Think for a split second, Asriel. I have a bodiless soul. You have a soulless body. Together, we could be whatever we wanted.”

 

The thought was tempting to Flowey. To have something inside of him again… that would be wonderful. But it was Chara inside of him again. Who would ultimately be in control? He thought back to the basics of monster biology. If Chara’s soul was inside of him, then would be still be in control? Most likely not. But it was worth it. Flowey trusted Chara. However, there was one thing he would need to check first.

 

“How would this work, exactly?” Flowey asked. Yes! No stutter this time.

 

“Well, I would fuse myself into your body.” Flowey wasn’t sure that he wanted to do this. He could just duck under the ground and forget that he ever encountered his dead sibling. Chara seemed to notice his anxiety, however subtle, and pushed onwards. “Since you would have a soul, I think you would turn into Asriel, and have arms and legs again. It must be hard, being a flower.”

 

Have arms and legs! At this point, Flowey really didn’t care. He wanted his old self back! The self where he could move around, and not be rooted to the ground. 

 

“Deal.”

 

Chara turned around, and he saw their face. It was caked in dust. The dust of monsters. No! This couldn’t be right! Now that he looked again, all of Chara’s body was covered in dust. Their arms, their face, their shirt, they were all caked in dust. He backed up, trying to get away. His instincts screamed at him to run. But it was too late. Chara’s hand touched a petal, the one on the top of his head, and he felt a searing pain as Chara’s body melted into his own, causing his form to shift.

 

Asriel rose from the dust of monsters that had been annihilated by Chara, like a phoenix reborn. He felt… amazing. And ready to kill. Eyes glowing red, Asriel heard a voice inside of his soul.

  
“There are monsters in Hotland. Go quickly, and you’ll be able to gain your first EXP point. It feels nice having power, doesn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this chapter is a little shorter than the other one. I was going to have Flowey explore the Underground a little bit more, but I know that it can get kinda boring. Anyways, what do you guys think of evil Asriel? I know that Asriel is normally a little cinnamon bun, but I like the idea of a Chara-Asriel. Maybe I'll bring back the original angel later.


	3. Smaller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re back to Frisk and co! And before you go, "xxxxxxxxxxx" means that there is a change in perspective. Keep that in mind. This is probably going to last through the rest of the book.

The monsters crossed through the path that had once been the barrier. Alphys was filled with a sense of nervousness. Maybe she could lose everyone before getting down to the True Lab. She wasn’t sure how Asgore and Toriel, the king and queen of the underground, would react to her horrid experiments. She had just been trying to be like the Royal Scientist before her, using all of her knowledge to take a risk and build something wonderful. Something that would last forever.

 

“Ah, I miss the castle. I suppose it’s nice being on the surface, but every once in a while it’s nice to get back to old memories.” Asgore said, reminiscing the times he’d had with his wife and two children, back before everything went wrong.

 

Alphys wasn’t quite sure what Asgore meant by old memories, because he had taken a good 45/53s of his items with him. He was probably just the sentimental type. For Alphys, whatever wasn’t immediately useful could probably go in the trash. Alphys felt the sudden climate change surround her, toasting her skin. Back to Hotland, back to home, back to the horror. 

 

“W-we’re almost there.” Alphys stuttered, trying to break her anxiety with a comment. Toriel nodded appreciatively, holding Frisk’s hand as they walked through Hotland. Sans had been oddly quiet the whole walk, even with Toriel around.

 

Alphys led the group through the rubble scattered along the path. The barrier had been keeping the monsters safe for a long time, and with it gone the underground was susceptible to earthquakes. A week ago Hotland had been hit with a cave-in, scattering rumble across the entire underground, luckily most of the rocks fell into lava and not on the path. Alphys led them through Hotland towards the lab.

 

“If you h-have anything else to do in the Underground, feel free to go now”

 

Frisk pulled on Toriel’s hand, leading her through the lab to a storage box. This one was commented on by a box hater.

 

“You want to check your box, my child? I believe I need to check mine, too.” Toriel said .

 

“I believe I need to check mine too.” Asgore added hastily. He obviously just wanted some time with Toriel.

 

“D-do you need to c-check your box, S-sans?” Alphys asked. If she could shake Sans, she could get to the True Lab and conduct her experiment.

 

“welp, for the sake of Undyne’s sanity and my health, i’m going to be stay here” Sans bent down to Alphys and whispered “not wanting to show them the amalgamates, huh?”

 

Alphys was taken aback. She had never told anyone what she had done! All the horrors she had created were safely stored away in the basement.  How did he know?

 

Panicking, Alphys whispered to Sans “H-how do you know they exist?! I k-k-kept them so 

hidden and..,” 

 

Sans cut her off.  “don't worry, nobody else knows; but i think it's time you should tell them. As for me, you couldn't hide anything from these bones, it would be humerus to see 

you try.  

 

Alphys makes a mental note to talk to Sans about that, even though she would probably forget later. If she had a brand-name permanent marker, maybe she could write on her hand or something.

 

“Are you sure, my child?” Alphys heard Toriel asking. She heard a murmured response, too quiet to make out. “Okay, if you insist.”

 

Asgore and Toriel returned without Frisk.

 

“W-where is F-Frisk? I thought t-they was coming t-too.” Alphys said. She had often found solace in the small kid because they were good friends, and not having them around for showing the king and queen all the horrible things that she had done would be even harder than she had initially anticipated.

 

“Oh, they’re just organizing their box. They said they’d be back soon, and that we should continue on without them.

 

Sans nodded and lead the way. Both he and Alphys knew what would be coming next. They made their way haphazardly through Alphys’ still messy lab (Sans commented that “ he would tell a joke about chemistry, but he probably wouldn’t get a reaction. ”), before getting to what looked like a bathroom.

 

“O-ok, we’re here,” she said, opening the elevator to the True Lab. “The elevator i-isn’t very big on the inside.” 

 

“I’m sure we’ll all fit. It looks like a pretty large elevator.” boomed Asgore.

 

The size was mostly because Alphys had to transport Snowdrakes, Vegetoids, and Annoying Dogs down to the lab.

 

xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Asriel watched as Frisk got up from the box, and started heading towards Alphys’ lab. Chara hadn’t been pulling his leg when they said that there would be monsters in Hotland, but this wasn’t quite what he had been expecting. Nevertheless, Asriel stalked Frisk, always staying around a meter or two behind, and feet padding quietly on the rocky, but not cold, ground. Frisk opened the door to the lab, and Asriel slid inside quietly. There was filthy junk scattered around the lab, and around 50 anime disks sitting on a table.

 

“That’s fifty more anime disks than there should be.” Asriel heard Chara mutter from inside of his soul. He wondered how Chara knew what he was thinking, but he couldn’t say anything out loud because Frisk was still in the area.

 

“I’m in your soul, dummy. I can hear all of your thoughts, just like you’re saying them yourself. And no, it’s not disrespectful to call you a dummy, it’s true. You always said that telling the truth was best. For crying out loud, pay attention! Frisk is doing something at that bathroom.”

 

And indeed, Frisk was doing something at the bathroom. She flipped open a sign, and entered a code before the door opened. She stepped inside, and the doors stayed open for a second. Asriel readied himself to dash, before Chara started yelling at him again.

 

“Idiot! Don’t get in the bathroom with Frisk! They can’t know you’re there! The code is ‘Cutie Kissy Mew Mew.’ I was paying attention, unlike you.”

 

The door slid shut, and Asriel heard and felt the familiar whir of an elevator. Whatever it was, it was not a regular bathroom. 

 

Asriel waited for the sound of gears to stop before he dashed silently to the bathroom sign, before entering ‘Cutie Kissy Mew Mew’ into the door. He stepped inside the elevator, thankful that he didn’t mess up the code, and waited to arrive at his destination.

 

xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Frisk stepped off of the elevator, and heard it whir before returning back to its original position. They meandered off into the True Lab, and looked for Alphys. They found Alphys and co. where the determination machine had once been, while Alphys was stuttering her way through what she had done. Toriel looked like she was about to go into shock, and Asgore was giving Alphys a sad, but knowing look. Asgore, too, had to take a risk for monsterkind when he killed six of the humans that had come into the Underground. Frisk walked up to Toriel and tugged on her robe, causing the furry monster to look down.

 

“Oh, hello, my child. Alphys was explaining what this place is for us.”

 

“ I already know. ” Frisk said quietly, walking to Alphys and giving the terrified-looking monster a hug.

 

“ wow. i’m at the crossroads between amazed, confused, and terrified. ” Sans commented. “ i’m... chilled to the bone. ”

 

Toriel and Frisk laughed despite the grim situation, and even Alphys smiled.

 

“I s-should probably c-call Undyne and t-tell her that I m-made it to the Underground.” Alphys said, flipping out her phone. Before she typed in the first digit of Undyne’s number, the phone started speaking.

 

“ Come join the fun ,” cackled a voice from inside the phone.

 

“ well, that’s kinda screwed up .” Sans said as Alphys muted her phone and slammed it shut. Toriel looked shocked, and Asgore looked like he was about to smash Alphys’ phone. Frisk was unphased, because they recognized the voice. That was how they defeated that particular Amalgamate, through the phone.

 

“T-that’s just the M-Memoryheads. T-they can t-travel through electricity and get into a phone’s speakers.” Alphys said. “I-i guess this is a no-call zone.” She seemed to be getting a little more confident in herself when she was in the True Lab, especially because she knew what was going on.     

Frisk noticed a switch on the wall they hadn't seen before. It was a miracle that they spotted it, because there was so much fog. They flicked it and noticed that a vibrating of fans started to slow down. Frisk hadn’t noticed the switch before because they had gotten used to the fog in the lab during their last visit. They wondered whether or not one of the Amalgamates would be waiting in the fog. The sound of an Amalgamate reforming confirmed Frisk’s thoughts. They saw Endogeny bounding towards them, flecking a strange liquid into their face. Not that they cared at all. Frisk jumped up as high as they could, and started petting as many heads as physically possible.  “Who’s a good boy? You are and so are you and you and…”  Frisk smiled and looked up at a terrified Toriel.  “What?”

 

“Step away from that… thing, my child. It isn’t safe.” Toriel said, her voice shaking.

 

“ Endogeny is a good boy! ” Frisk said indignantly, before returning to petting the dog creature. Toriel looked on, eyes wide, while Asgore appeared to be going into shock.

 

“ you should probably get off the amalgamate before your parents get heart attacks ” Sans said, before Frisk jumped into his arms.

 

“H-how do you know Endogeny’s name? I d-didn’t think i-it could talk. T-then again, I-I’m sure you know a-all of their n-names, don’t you?”

Frisk nodded happily. Alphys decided to move on to her new machine, beckoning the dog-like creature to come with them. Endogeny followed happily, and even offered to give Frisk a ride. Sadly, for the sake of Toriel’s health, they had to deny. They all headed to a new room that Frisk hadn’t seen before.

 

“T-this is it. M-my new i-invention. I-i don’t k-know what to c-call it, b-but it’s s-supposed to s-split the a-amalgamates.” Alphys murmured. Frisk could tell that Toriel wasn’t the only one about to have a heart attack, because Alphys looked genuinely terrified for what was about to come.

 

“I’m sure it will work perfectly.” Asgore said, and gave Alphys a reassuring pat which almost knocked her to the ground.

 

“ yea. you’ll do just fine. ” Sans encouraged.

 

“G-got it.” Alphys led Endogeny into a large tube. “Ok Endogeny, w-what’s going to h-happen is the machine is s-supposed to s-split you apart.” Endogeny bounded up and down excitedly. Alphys closed the tube, which was sealed with a glass window. Alphys messed with some complicated controls. The machine glowed with a purple light, and went opaque.

 

“O-oh no!! T-the circuits are o-overloading! E-everyone run! I-I’ll try to f-fix it!” Alphys cried as her hands moved faster than Frisk’s ever would over the keys of the mechanism. Sans’ eyes turned black, and he grabbed Frisk before trying to make a mad dash out of the room.

 

“ I’m going to stay with you Alphys! ” yelled Frisk as they fought against Sans. They slipped, and Sans resumed on pulling on Frisk’s shirt. But it was too late, because the machine released an electric shock that hit everything in the room. That’s when Frisk blacked out.

 

Frisk woke up again to a very odd place. There was a huge desk that must have been at least 50 feet tall, and a huge metal hunk that looked like it could fit a thousand of themselves on it.

 

“My child! Are you alright?” Toriel called as she dashed across the room to Frisk before wrapping them in a furry hug. Asgore soon joined suit, and they both held Frisk for longer than they usually did.

 

“ welp. looks like i’m not as big boned as papyrus says i am. ” Sans said, walking over to the huddle. Alphys walked over carefully, head held in her hands as she suffered defeat.

 

“I-i’m s-sorry! S-so s-s-sorry!” Alphys cried before bursting into tears. Frisk pried themselves out of their parents’ grip to hug Alphys around the waist.

 

“ Everyone makes mistakes. ” Frisk said, trying to comfort the crying Alphys.

 

“M-my mistakes a-are so big!!”

“ actually, your mistakes are quite small. ” Sans said, lifting the mood instantly. Toriel was looking at something else, and didn’t laugh at Sans’ joke. “ what is it tori? ”

  
“Asriel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aand now they’re tiny. I’m sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had to do it. Also, was the change in perspective too trippy? I’m trying to figure out what to do for that. I couldn't figure out how to get the Comic Sans text to work, so info on how to do that would be great.
> 
> Anyways, Cwallcon says: “now for the pap chap. :3” 
> 
> Oops, spoiler alert. Dang it, Cwallcon!


	4. Cooked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, fluffiness. *throws fluff through the fourth wall onto your lap* Kitty_Fluff is getting their fluff all over the dialogue box! *Cwallcon drowns in Fluff*
> 
> By the way, full points to whoever finds the TF2 and Last Dragon Chronicles references.

“UNDYNE! ARE YOU READY YET? WE NEED TO GO!” Papyrus cried. He was wearing an apron and a classic chef’s hat. He repeated Undyne’s master spaghetti recipe to himself over and over again as Undyne tore through her bedroom, looking for her apron.

“Of course I’m ready, punk! Let’s go go go!” Undyne yelled as she once again leapt the banister with her custom spaghetti apron in hand. She dashed out the front door, and fist pumped on the front patio.

“UNDYNE! YOU WENT THE WRONG WAY! MY CAR IS IN THE GARAGE!” Papyrus said, confused.

“No we aren’t. Alphys told me that the surface suffered from pollution, so we can run to the spaghetti competition. Now, where is it?”

“YOU CAN RUN. I’M GOING TO TAKE MY CAR.” Papyrus said, holding his ground.

“Fine! I’ll just carry you, lazybones! You can give me directions.” Undyne replied, shrugging.

“THAT WORKS.” Papyrus said. “THE NOODLES AND COOKING SUPPLIES SHOULD BE WAITING FOR US. WE’RE NUMBER 6 OUT OF 20.”

“Got it. Now, which way is our victory?” Undyne roared. She almost suplexed Papyrus, but decided to noogie him instead.

“PLEASE DON’T NOOGIE THE SKELETON. OR ANYONE, FOR THAT MATTER.” Papyrus cried. He was glad that he didn’t have hair, because he would have a big… what was it that humans called that? He would have a big bald spot on the top of his head. Undyne lifted him up onto her hulky back, and said, “Ok, how are you going to give me directions?”

“I CAN USE YOUR PONYTAIL LIKE A STEERING WHEEL.” Papyrus suggested, demonstating by separating Undyne’s hair into two sections and pulling left and right.

“That works. This should be a new training exercise for you.” Undyne said. “Let’s go!”

Papyrus got out his phone gps and held it with his legs while using Undyne’s ponytail to steer. Apparently, they were going 90 miles an hour right now. His teacher was just that awesome.

“WE SHOULD GET THERE IN 2 MINUTES.” Papyrus called over the wind. “AND THE COMPETITION STARTS IN 30 MINUTES. I THOUGHT IT WOULD TAKE LONGER THAN THIS.”

“When I’m around, it never takes long,” panted Undyne.

Two blurred minutes passed, and the duo was at the edge of the spaghetti cookoff. Papyrus jumped (more like fell) off of Undyne’s shoulders. Undyne was still bouncing, because running 90 miles an hour for three miles totally can’t wear her out. Papyrus always hoped that someday, maybe he could be just as fit as Undyne.

“Well, we’re here. Lets destroy some competition!” Undyne said, flexing.

“I THINK WE HAVE TO SIGN IN FIRST.” Papyrus said, and the two walked over to the sign in booth. The human working there looked absolutely terrified of the two of them, not only because they were a walking fish and skeleton duo, but the fish could also run super fast.

“Hi. N-names?” The human asked.

“PAPYRUS AND UNDYNE!” Papyrus cried.

“O-ok. Entry is just past this booth.” Papyrus and Undyne strutted into the empty area, which had a table for judges, several kitchenettes, and a few stands for spectators. The area was currently empty except for a human girl and a bipedal dragon. Well, it also kinda looked like a human, but Papyrus wasn't paying much attention to detail at the moment. The human looked at the monsters and smiled shyly, nudging the dragon. The dragon smiled nervously at the new competition for a second, before looking back to their human friend and saying something about “the fish“ being “a spy.”

“HELLO SMALL HUMAN AND DRAGON. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. NICE TO MEET YOU. YOU MUST BE OUR COMPETITION! WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES?”

The human girl blushed and attempted to hide behind the dragon. The dragon said, “ My name is G’reth and this here is Anna” they said as Anna’s attempt to hide behind G’reth failed.

“H-hi.” Anna murmured from behind her scaly shield. Papyrus was reminded of Alphys, because they both seemed to act the same way. Thirty minutes came and went as the four talked (or more, the three talked) about random things. Apparently, Anna was a huge fan of Papyrus, and she was his #1 fan on the undernet. 

“WELL ANNA THE HUMAN, I’M GLAD YOU ENJOY MY WORKS. BECAUSE OF YOU, I’M ONLY 2 FOLLOWERS AWAY FROM A 7 DIGIT FOLLOWER COUNT.”

“Wait, what Paps? 7 digits is one million followers!” Undyne cried. “Mettaton only has around twenty thousand!”

“APPARENTLY, I AM VERY POPULAR WITH HUMANS THEN!”

As more competition began entering, Paps, Undyne, Anna, and G’reth all moved to one of the further stands. Undyne described the competition as “a bunch of weaklings”

“Well hey, you never know someone’s abilities till you see them for yourself.” G’reth said.

“For all you know, they could be a bad time.” Anna added. The two had devilish smiles on their faces, and Papyrus wondered if he underestimated the duo’s capabilities.

The announcer came in over the intercom. “Today, ladies, gentlemen, monsters, and gentlemonsters, we have a spaghetti cook-off! There are 20 teams, and one victor. Everyone, to their kitchens!”

Papyrus and Undyne ran to their kitchen. G’reth yelled “CHARRRRGE” as both he and Anna ran to a kitchen adjacent to theirs. Papyrus could probably give Undyne updates on how their competition was doing.

“We’ve got noodles, sauce, cheese, everything we need! Let’s get to work!” Roared Undyne.

Papyrus and his mentor started making the sauce. They had a specialized bowl for smashing vegetables in, so Undyne worked on that while Papyrus preheated the water. Undyne haphazardly dumped the noodles into the pot. Undyne pulled out a magical spear and started smashing the noodles. Papyrus turned up the heat, thankful that he could do as much as he wanted since the cabinets were all non-flammable.

Meanwhile, in the other booth, G’reth and Anna were also hard at work, but being much more careful and actually following a recipe. Anna was dicing meat for a custom sauce, along with crushing tomatoes and adding other vegetables, while G’reth was using flames from his nostrils to heat up the water to the correct temperature. Anna cringed when she looked at Undyne smashing the noodles, but stayed hard at work. G’reth poured the noodles into the pot (angel hair, Papyrus noted. Very hard to cook correctly.) as Anna finished up the sauce. She began to help with the noodles, stirring them every once in awhile while G’reth kept the heat going.

“UNDYNE! I THINK THAT’S ENOUGH HEAT.” Papyrus said as Undyne finished stirring. “MAYBE WE SHOULD TRY ADDING MEAT TO OUR SAUCE, THAT’S WHAT THE HUMAN ANNA AND THE DRAGON G’RETH ARE DOING.”

“That’s actually a half-decent idea for children like them. What kind of meat is going to die today?” Asked Undyne.

“WELL, WE’VE GOT SAUSAGE, GROUND BEEF, AND REINDEER.”

“Let’s go with the beef. It’s a classic.” Undyne said.

Papyrus started working on rolling the beef into balls. They were done in the hour that they were given, and topped each plate that the judges were going to taste with parmesan cheese and a cilantro leaf. His spaghetti looked absolutely amazing. Then, he looked over to G’reth and Anna’s table. It was truly a cuisine masterpiece. The spaghetti was in a mound on the middle of the plate, with a thin layer of tomato sauce around it. The top was also garnished with parmesan cheese and a cilantro leaf. He believed that he and Undyne would win.

“Ok everyone! Why don’t you all take a break while the judges taste your food?” The announcer called. Anna sighed in relief and followed G’reth out of the door.

“How do you think you did, punks?” Undyne asked as they all walked out of the room.

“I think we did ok.” Anna said. They probably did do ok, because nothing beats the Great Papyrus’ cooking.

“Yeah. We probably did do ok.” G’reth agreed. They all waited for some time, as Undyne tried in vain to figure out how Papyrus almost had a million followers.

“Well, Papyrus is awesome.” Anna said before turning to G’reth. “We need to get Bunny to follow him”

“Yeah. Bunnyyyy, why you no follow?” G’reth moaned.

“WHO IS THIS BUNNY PERSON?” Papyrus asked.

“A friend.” Anna replied. “A friend who does not understand the ways of the Papyrus.”

“Anna and G’reth! We’ll see you in the front!” The announcer called.

“Good luck, punks!” Undyne said.

Anna grimaced before heading outside, and G’reth headed outside as well.

“THEY’RE NICE. SO YOUNG, TOO.”

“Young enough that we’ll be able to pulverize them!” Undyne cried. Papyrus hoped that his mentor wasn’t being literal, because it was not nice to pulverize neither humans nor dragons.

Anna and G’reth came back later, and they had completely different expressions. Anna looked like she was going to keel over and die of stress, while G’reth was smiling. Undyne smiled as well, not because of G’reth, but because of the similarity between Anna and Alphys.

“Undyne the Undying and The Great Papyrus. You two are up next.” The announcer called, frowning at the names and trying to figure out if it was a joke or not. The two walked proudly out of the room and saw the faces of four judges, each with a plate of marvelous cooking.

“Hello Undyne and Papyrus. Would you like to explain your dish?” A female human judge asked.

“This is our spaghetti. It uses store-bought noodles, hand-crushed tomatoes, and a lot of heat to be created. We also used ground beef for meatballs. The plate is garnished with a cilantro leaf and parmesan cheese.” Undyne said, smiling as innocently as a fish warrior possibly could. Papyrus decided to stay silent, because he was not quite as artful with words as the mighty Undyne.

The judges tested the spaghetti, and a couple of them scrunched up their faces in what looked like contentment.

“Your sauce is very fine, and the meatballs are well crafted. However, I think that the noodles are quite a bit overcooked, and the rubbery texture cancels out the smoothness of the tomatoes.” One of the monster judges commented.

“THANK YOU FOR YOUR FEEDBACK, JUDGES. I’M GLAD YOU ENJOYED OUR CUISINE.” Papyrus said. The two monsters headed backstage, and the rest of the contestants went up and talked about their lesser dishes, before the judges announced the winners.

“In 3rd place, we have noodles that were not the best, but were accompanied with fine sauce and flavorful meatballs. The Great Papyrus and Undyne the Undying, come up and claim third place!” Undyne noogied Papyrus happily before coming up and grabbing the 3rd place trophy.

“In 2nd place, we have rotini that was delicious, along with a sauce that carried lots of flavor...” Papyrus zoned out on this one, but listened closely to who got 1st place with his non-existent ears.

“In 1st place, we have a culinary masterpiece which was both aesthetically pleasing and delicious. G’reth and Anna, come claim your victory!” Anna smiled, containing her happiness, while G’reth fist pumped and cheered. Anna walked up and grabbed both the first place medals, and handed one back to G’reth. Undyne seemed to be twitching dangerously, and Papyrus inched a little closer to his mentor so that he could restrain her if necessary. There were many congratulations, before everyone was ushered out of the building. G’reth and Anna hung around for a little bit while everyone else left.

“How did you guys win?” Undyne asked.

“Well, we didn’t have spearghetti.” Anna said. G’reth laughed at the pun, and Papyrus had to restrain himself from turning them both blue. Even without Sans, he couldn’t escaped from the puns.

“That’s the final straw, kids.” Undyne roared, and grabbed a spear out of nowhere.

“That was a pun too.” Anna pointed out. Undyne threw the spear at Anna, but she ducked behind a conveniently-shaped lamppost just in time to escape being speared. “Oh GAME ON!!”  
yelled G’reth as they darted forward and jumped over Undyne’s head, with surprising speed and strength for a kid, and launched a flurry of orange fireballs down upon them. “Orange means go!” he said with a smirk as Undyne wildly danced through the fire, trying to keep moving. G’reth dashed over to the conventiently shaped lamppost and pulled out Anna from behind it.

“Aww come on cuz, help me. Quickly, they’re coming back.”

“Look out! Incoming!” Cried Anna, shielding G’reth from a blue attack.

“YOU ARE BLUE NOW, SMALL HUMAN!” Papyrus called triumphantly.

“That’s nice. I’m pretty sure that G’reth is bluer though.” Anna said, lifting herself off the ground. She turned to G’reth. “Team attack?”

“lets rock.” G’reth said. He shot a pink attack at both Undyne and Papyrus. Papyrus summoned a giant bone and rushed towards them, only to overshoot his target entirely.

“You’re pink now.” Anna said mockingly.

“I think we win.” G’reth said.

“FINE SMALL HUMAN! ITS A TIE!” Papyrus said, dispersing the blue attack.

“I don’t want to be responsible for the death of any small humans or monsters.” replied Papyrus, but Undyne had already moved on.

“Alphys should have called by now. Why hasn’t she called yet?” Undyne asked. She dialed Alphys, and put the phone to her ear. “Alphys, why haven’t you called yet? I’m worried.” Undyne hung up, the message must have gone to Alphys’ inbox. 

“Where are they?”

“I think they are in trouble” Undyne said. “Papyrus come with me” Undyne yelled as they ran off

“Hey. Ya need any help?” G’reth and Anna said running up behind them.

“Knowing Alphys there is probably something wrong. Follow me quickly,” Undyne said as the four took off running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how do you like the Pap chapter? I enjoyed writing it a lot. Oh, and fun fact, French cuisine occasionally used reindeer for meatballs. Also, here’s a few answers to questions that you may be thinking. 
> 
> 1 - Why is there a random fight scene?  
> 1A- *Points at Cwallcon* That’s why there’s a random fight scene.
> 
> 2 - Who is this “human girl and bipedal dragon, and why are they so important?”  
> 2A - That’s meee and Cwallcon. I’m the human, he’s the dragon. They aren’t really important. I may include them later or something, but for now they’re just something fun that Cwallcon and I added in. And no, our real names are not Anna and G’reth
> 
> Edit: I changed the battle scene. G’reth and Anna have forced themselves into the party!


	5. Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Frisk and friends! Maybe this time they’ll do something right?

“ asriel? asriel is dead. ” Sans said. “ the humans killed him, tori. are you sure you didn’t hit your head? ”

 

“I saw him. I know it. Where did he go?” Toriel asked. She looked confused and troubled by her dead son’s sudden disappearance.

 

“T-toriel. Asriel is dead. Did you just think that you saw him?”

 

“I know my son when I see him. He was here. I know he was here!” Toriel cried.

 

“I don’t know Tori. But I do know that we’ve shrunken, and that we need to figure out how to right ourselves.” Asgore said soothingly, comforting his ex-wife.

 

Frisk saw something out of the corner of their eye, and panicked. It WAS Asriel! “ It’s Asriel he’s alive he’s alive he’s alivveeeeeeee! ” Frisk cried, trying to warn them. Asriel made his move, and leapt at Toriel, knife in hand. Sans turned his head and used blue magic to restrain Asriel from stabbing Toriel.

 

“ hey chara. wanna have a bad time? ” Sans asked, blue eye glowing.

 

“You IDIOTS.” Asriel hissed, teeth bared. “I will kill you all!”

 

“heh heh. so how did you do it? you dont have a form that could reach out to the flower and your soul was locked up in the void… you used the door didn’t you? you sneaky little devil.”

 

“Asriel? How are you alive? Sans, why did you call my little boy Chara? I’m really confused.” Toriel had almost broken down crying but got back up.

 

“ sorry tori, but i recommend you don’t go near them. ok. so you remember that flower that tried to take over the world. that was asriel, except soulless and angry, he felt no motive except kill or be killed. meanwhile chara on the other hand became trapped in the void between dimensions when they died. as they stayed there there hate for monsterkind and humanity only grew. now sometimes a grew door will appear in waterfall that allows access to the void. i’m going to assume that they combined their hatred into this little ball of fluff” he pointed up at the goat child.  “make sense?”

 

“Let me kill you! I want to kill you! Let me win!” Asriel cried, struggling against the blue magic. The familiar terms sent a shiver down Frisk’s spine.

 

“Now I can’t let you do that, Azzy” Frisk murmured. “You know, I tried so hard to save you.” they said as their eyes welled up with tears. ”I reset over and over again for you. But I could never save you. I’m sorry.”

 

“U-um, I’m s-sorry to interject, b-but we’re all approximately 12.7 times smaller than usual.” Alphys said. Frisk still didn’t know how Alphys stored all that information in her head, but hey, it was useful. Meanwhile, several annoying dogs were bouncing off the walls of the testing tube. “I-i don’t know if I-I should l-let those ones out.”

 

“Well they did split. I think that they deserve their freedom.” 

Frisk ran over to the remote that was on the floor and pressed the button. The dogs (and one very annoying bunny) all ran towards Frisk in a wave. The bunny was even carrying the lost artifact. Asriel noticed the artifact and chucked a shard of glass that was laying on the ground at the very annoying bunny.

 

The bunny almost looked like it was going to escape but the glass shard broke and implanted several shards into the bunny, dealing 917 dmg and killing the bunny. The artifact rolled towards Alphys, who pocketed it for further analysis.

 

“no. bad evil murderer goat child human thing. whatever you are, you’re bad.”

 

Sans released a few bones into the child, dealing minimal damage. Asriel still convulsed from the damage; they didn't have too much health at lvl 2 but they could still deal a lot of damage. Frisk checked Chariel’s stats (they decided that Chariel was a good name for the fake Asriel). 

 

Asriel..? ATK ??? DF 5 HP 10

 

“Oh Sans. You always were a FUN guy to have around.”Chara and Asriel’s voices rang out in harmony “You're lucky, if I had any more LOVE, I would dust you and everyone here so fast that you would…” 

 

“hey kid calm down. do you even realise what predicament we are in? look around”

 

Chariel looked around. “wait. why is everything so big?” 

 

“W-well, it’s not t-that everything is s-so big, It’s that w-we’re really small.” Alphys murmured as she pulled out a pen and started writing equations on a giant pad of paper. 

 

“Well shoot.”  the hybrid said. “How many failures is that now, Alphys? You always were a complete loser.”

 

“Do you think we should try to get somewhere where we can call Undyne or Papyrus?” Toriel said, attempting to distract the group from the tense situation at hand. 

 

“Y-yeah that would b-be a great idea.” Alphys said as they started walking towards the giant exit.  So the group set off towards the elevator through the cluttered lab. Along the way Frisk started hopping over objects that came in front of them, but as soon as they hopped onto a  disk the size of a mug holder, it started floating. Frisk fell off the object.

 

“What is that?” Asgore asked, beginning to examine the machine.

 

“O-oh. That’s a m-model of an ET.” Alphys said.

 

“ i thought et went home. did he send a present? maybe some reese’s pieces to go with it? ” Sans asked jokingly. Chariel facepalmed, and then shot Sans a stink eye. “ what? my jokes are asriel as they get. ”

 

“Sans! How dare you make a pun out of our name! We are stronger than you! We will survive!” 

 

Alphys blushed. "Not t-that kind of ET, although the m-movie was amazing, t-this ET stands for E-Energy Transformer. I t-think that it was u-using Frisk's d-determination as a p-power source. W-we could use it t-to fly around!"

 

"That's amazing Alphys! How incredibly convenient that you have a hulk of metal that lets you fly around! It'll be absolutely useless for getting us back to normal size!" Chariel cried, the sarcasm thick in their voices.

 

“A-Anyways you gave me an i-idea. we c-could use this ET to get out faster. E-Everyone hop on.” Alphys said, ignoring Chariel’s comment. Everyone jumped onto the ET, Toriel first and Frisk last, and they hovered in the air for a second.

 

“So, how do you control this ET, and how does it work?” Asgore asked.

 

“W-well, the ET takes a p-power source, and t-turns it into a-another, different s-source of power. I-i was originally going to b-build it to get determination f-from the Core, but t-then I realized that i-it would take too much of the p-power. T-the m-mode must be set on b-blue attack, s-similar to Papyrus’. It also h-has green attack, p-purple attack, and y-yellow attack. T-try c-controlling it F-frisk.”

 

Frisk leaned forward, but nothing happened. They tried standing up, and moving their body, but still nothing happened.

 

“ use your determination, kid. i know you’ve got loads of it, probably more than usual because you’re smaller. ” Sans encouraged. Frisk leaded forward, and willed the machine to move. Even just a foot! They were DETERMINED to get the machine to move. The machine moved forwards exactly a foot, and then stopped again. Asgore fell off because of the sudden motion.

 

“O-oh no! I’m s-so sorry, A-asgore! I s-should have t-thought of p-people falling o-off!” Alphys cried.

 

“Aw, well I thought it was funny. King Fluffybuns actually taking damage for once, since when did that happen? Frisk, knock everyone else off, that would be even funnier!” Chariel said. Sans gave them a death glare before throwing them across the room and bringing them back. Chariel looked slightly sick by the time they came back, and Sans smiled contentedly.

 

“ I wonder what would happen if you fell off of my magic when you were going, say, 70 miles an hour? that would be funny. really funny. ” Sans smirked.

 

“Well, Alphys, do you have something that would act as a seatbelt for us while we were in the ET?” Toriel asked.

 

“O-oh! That w-would be a g-great idea! F-frisk, I h-have some t-tape on that d-desk! T-try using your determination t-to get up there!”

  
Frisk nodded proudly and stepped onto the ET. She willed it to move slowly up to the desk. It moved so slowly that Frisk barely moved. Frisk willed it to move at a reasonable pace, and it sped up to enough that Frisk wouldn’t fall off. They stepped onto the giant desk, and looked for the tape. They found it near the front of the desk, and realized that it would be harder to move than they thought. It was as tall as them, and twice as long as if they were laying down. But Frisk was good at solving puzzles. They got onto the ET again and flew it to the front of the desk as well. They pushed the tape onto the ET and flew it down to Alphys again. They grabbed the tape and moved it back down. Taking small pieces off the tape roll they set everyone locked in and taped Chariel’s mouth closed while they were at it and set off to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Charielabuse  
> #ETisagoodmovie  
> #Nomorehashtags
> 
> So, the party is back together! And Chariel is being completely abused by Sans! Now that everyone is happy and back together, lets go ahead and see what happens to the mini babies next. I actually have no idea.


	6. Following

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late! I had quite a few sick days, and then I was on vacation. This is pretty much where the au ends and the canon starts. I should be getting onto doing the chapters a lot more often.

“Ok punks. Here’s the plan. We go down into the Underground, find all of our friends, and then you guys go all happy-go-lucky to the surface while Papyrus and I try to help.” Undyne said sternly, like a general.

 

“In other words, we go down into the Underground, find your bae, and then we stay down in the Underground to help you guys while you try to shake us off using various forms of violence and trickery. That sounds fun.” Anna replied.

 

“You don’t know us well enough to be able to get us of you backs” G’reth snorted.

 

“OK SMALL HUMAN, SMALL DRAGON, AND LARGE UNDYNE. TO THE UNDERGROUND! ONE PROBLEM THOUGH, MT. EBBOT IS REALLY FAR AWAY AND THE UNDYNEMOBILE CAN ONLY HOLD ONE PERSON.” Papyrus pointed out.

 

“That’s fine. You can take your Undynemobile to Mt. Ebbot, G’reth and I can run.” With that note, Anna and G’reth used pink attacks on themselves. “Where to, Captain Undyne?”

 

Undyne growled. “Just follow me. Papyrus, get on my shoulders.”

 

“OK UNDYNE! TO MT EBBOT!” Papyrus cried as he climbed on Undyne’s shoulders. Undyne started sprinting with a war cry “NGGYYYAAAAHHH”, and Anna and G’reth followed suit. Undyne noted that the smaller two were quite fast, but only when they had magic to help them. They probably weren’t as good as Papyrus. If her student wasn’t such a lazybones, then he could probably fly to Mt. Ebbot! Undyne worried for Alphys, because whatever she was doing, it was supposed to be safe. Besides, she had pretty much the rest of the team to help her! Then again, so many things could go wrong when Papyrus’ lazy pun loving brother was around. Someday, she would force him to do something. She noticed that by now G’reth had passed her, and she cranked up her pace a little bit. Anna was still running the same speed, making sure to stay a few paces behind Undyne. The human girl reminded her of Alphys, because of the same timidity. But nobody could be as smart as her Alphys.

 

“WE HAVE ARRIVED AT OUR DESTINATION OF MT EBBOT! NOW WE CAN GO INTO THE UNDERGROUND AND HELP EVERYONE!”

 

“Let’s go, actually i never seen the underground before.” G’reth commented.

 

“The only time I’ve ever seen the Underground is in Papyrus’ selfies.” Anna added.

 

“HOW HAS A MONSTER NEVER SEEN THE UNDERGROUND?” Papyrus asked, confused. 

 

“Who said I was a monster?” G’reth replied with a devious grin. “Anyways I’ll explain later.”

 

“Could we stop talking and get back to the Underground, punks? We can figure out why Dragon-boy is so weird later.” Undyne growled, setting off towards the cavern. The monsters had a ladder built at the entrance to the Ruins so that people could get in and out easily. The Underground was pretty much deserted because the surface was so much nicer.

 

“LET’S GO! I’M EXCITED TO SEE SNOWDIN AGAIN AFTER ALL THIS TIME. NYEH HEH HEH.” Papyrus cried, before flat out jumping into the cavern below. Undyne followed suit, and Anna glided down on G’reth’s wings.

 

“One of these days, one of you are going to hurt yourself jumping off cliffs and stuff, and I won’t even really care. Well, scratch that. I would care if Papyrus got hurt. I don’t really care for guppies.” Anna said, smiling as the descent into the cavern slowed.

 

“I’m going to get Alphys to build a deathray. Then we’ll see who’s the guppy.” Undyne growled.

 

“Aren’t yellow attacks already considered lasers of death?” G’reth retorted.

 

“STOP FIGHTING UNDYNE! WE’RE ALMOST TO SNOWDIN! THEN THE SMALL HUMAN CAN SEE MY RECORDING STUDIO!” Papyrus yelled. Undyne really didn’t want to take a break to go look at Papyrus’ recording studio aka bedroom, so she walked past his house on the walk through Snowdin, to make a point.

 

“SMALL HUMAN, THIS IS MY HOUSE! SMALL HUMAN? WHERE DID YOU GO?” 

 

“Hey Papyrus. How many times did you get snowed in? Wait, where did Anna go?” G’reth asked. Papyrus was concerned for his fan, but at the same time groaned in dismay at the pun.

 

“Punk? I’m sorry that I threatened you with a death ray! I will consider not having Alphys make a death ray if you come out!” Undyne called. She was pretty distressed about the human, although she didn’t want to admit it. Anna was a lot like Alphys, for one, but then she would probably be melted into a fish puddle if G’reth got angry.

 

“Oh, wait. I think I remember them wanting to try some cinnabuns.” G’reth said, and set off toward the teleportation igloo. Papyrus and Undyne followed suit, and they went back to the Snowdin shop. Anna was  in the shop, piling as many cinnamon bunnies as she could into her arms, while balancing a bisicle on her head.

 

“You found the motherload!” G’reth said happily, before splitting the bisicle in half and taking some of it for himself.

“IT IS NOT RIGHT TO STEAL FOOD, SMALL HUMAN. YOU SHOULD PUT ALL THAT BACK.” Papyrus said.

 

“Well, I have zero moral compass. Besides, I paid!” Anna gestured with her head to the counter, where 1g sat near the register. “Craaazy discounts, huh?” Undyne frowned. This child really did have no morality. So did G’reth, who was currently trying to get more cinnamon bunnies from Anna.

 

“Well hey. The shopkeeper went to the surface and just left them here.” G’reth said.

 

“Surely, at my age, you wanted free food too. This. Is. Anarchy!” Anna added. “I also need a dimensional box so that I can put all my food in there.”

 

“Umm there’s one literally right outside the shop.” G’reth motioned to the box between the in and the shop. “And besides, aren’t we headed to Hotland? Shouldn’t we be going there a.s.a.p?”

 

“Fine. I’ll eat as we go.” Anna grumbled. She poured most of her cinnamon bunnies into the box, but kept four. “Don’t go anywhere, cinnamon bunnies. I still need to eat you.”

 

On their way to Hotland, the group passed the room that used to hold the strange artifact.

 

“Oh yeah. This place. I always wondered what that artifact was for, but apparently a dog stole it. And so a dog residue was born.” Undyne said. “The piano here is nice. I used to give Shyren music lessons.” 

 

Papyrus smiled. “ALONG WITH BEING A WARRIOR, UNDYNE IS ALSO A GREAT MUSICIAN AND A GREAT COOK AND GREAT AT BURNING DOWN HOUSES!”

 

Anna grinned and shook her head while G’reth just facepalmed. 

 

“Papyrus, that's not a good thing.” Anna said. 

 

“WELL HOW ELSE DO YOU COOK FOOD?!  Papyrus scratched his skull. 

 

“Umm, cooked to perfection with a side of fries? G’reth chuckled.

 

“That works. Especially the side of fries. Soo greasy.” Anna added, emphasizing the greasiness. Papyrus shuddered in notable disgust, and both G’reth and Anna laughed.

 

“The River Person should be around here somewhere. Then you two can swim while Papyrus and I float our way to Hotland. Good thing I don’t have armor.” Undyne said, and walked onto the Riverperson’s boat.

 

“Well, that’s just rude. I guess I’ll walk to Hotland then? Or, G’reth will fly me to Hotland?” Anna asked. Papyrus followed Undyne onto the boat before they took off to Hotland. Undyne thought those two were absolute punks! The way they acted, the way they talked, they were both terrible. The only reason she hadn’t killed them was because Papyrus would be disappointed. Besides, that human was a follower, even if they didn’t seem like they really cared.

 

“Tra la la. We are here. Your friends are waiting.” The Riverperson sang. Indeed, G’reth and Anna were waiting. The Riverperson was so fast, how did they get here? Undyne didn’t think that dragons could teleport, and she knew that humans couldn’t either.

 

“HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO QUICKLY?” Papyrus asked. He seemed to be just as confused as Undyne.

 

“We ran. Easy. Well the lab is right over here. Let’s go.”

 

As they walk into the lab G’reth noticed that the place was trashed. The sign that lead to the bathroom was knocked off the wall, exposing a keypad.

 

“WHERE IS THE HUMAN? THEY AREN’T HERE.” Papyrus said as quietly as his loud voice could. Incidentally, Anna was outside near a box eating cinnamon bunnies. That kid was addicted, and she didn’t see the human stopping any time soon. Undyne picked up Anna’s cinnamon bunnies and threw them into the lava, much to the young human’s dismay.

 

“Noo but they cost so much! Why did you do this senpai?” Anna cried.

 

“YOU GOT THEM FOR FREE.” Papyrus noted.

 

“It cost 1g. That’s a lot of money.”

 

“Anna stop 1g is not a lot you liar, get over here I found something.” G’reth said, and a defeated Anna slinked over to stand beside him. A small keypad was embedded into the wall. A small screen read “last use: 1h 34m 43s.”

 

“THAT WAS ABOUT WHEN THEY WOULD HAVE GOTTEN HERE. ANYBODY KNOW THE PASSWORD?” Papyrus said, looking around for some sort of note that would tell them the password.

 

“If I know my girl, then I know the password.” Undyne said. She entered “Cutie Kissy Mew Mew” into the system, and the elevator opened.

 

“That was easy” G’reth said, before rushing the elevator. Papyrus and Undyne entered as well, and the three waited for the human girl to take a look through Alphys’ fridge before finding a brand-name soda and taking it into the elevator with her. 

 

Undyne gave her a disapproving look, before saying, “That one will cost 9999g. You’ve probably spent that much money on cinnamon bunnies anyways, though. You know, you’re a sickening person, and if you weren’t helping me find my girl, I would probably kill you. I might kill you anyways.” G’reth glared at Undyne., and Anna shrugged, not phased by the death threat, and forked over 1g.

 

“There you go. Keep the change.” Anna said, smiling as she sipped the brand-name soda. Undyne breathed deeply, and tried to resist the urge to summon a spear and run the human through.

 

“PLEASE DON’T KILL THE HUMAN UNTIL WE’RE OUT OF THE ELEVATOR.” Papyrus said, attempting to defuse the situation.

 

“Please don't kill the human outside the elevator either.” G’reth said, and walked backwards out of the elevator as it opened. 

 

“Just because I’m focused on killing your friend right now doesn’t mean I don’t want to kill you too, dragon! Both of you should watch your back.” Undyne roared, “As soon as we find all the science nerds, you two are out of the picture, ok?”

 

Anna nodded, before taking a pair of sunglasses out of her pocket and putting them on the back of G’reth’s head. “We’ll be watching.” This time, Undyne actually summoned a spear and pointed it at the pair, and Papyrus jumped in front of it.

 

“WESHOULDN’TBEKILLINGEACHOTHERCALMDOWNGUYSWEJUSTFINDEVERYONEANDGETOUTPLEASEDON’TKILLOTHERCREATURESUNDYNEITISN’TNICEOK?” Papyrus said, his words slurring in his urgency to defuse the tense situation at hand. He took a few deep breaths, and Undyne’s spear dissipated. 

 

Undyne gave the smaller pair a death glare before heading off into the True Lab. Anna and G’reth grinned at each other behind her back and dutifully followed the former head of the Royal Guard through the halls.

 

“ALSO, SMALL HUMAN, DO YOU HAVE NO MORAL? THAT IS THE ONE THING THAT UNDYNE HATES THE MOST, ALONG WITH LAZINESS. SHE DOESN’T REALLY LIKE MY BROTHER EITHER, AND I CAN UNDERSTAND THAT, BUT SHE REALLY SEEMS TO HATE YOU.” Papyrus added.

 

“Well, I took a personality test once. It did show that I had a moral level of zero.” Anna replied. For some reason, she seemed proud that her moral level was lower than one of the average animal, and G’reth seemed to not care.

“Hey punks! What’s that?” Undyne asked, pointing to a small UFO that appeared to be flying towards them. As it got closer, it turned out that there were tiny figures on the UFO in the shape of all of their friends.

  
“ hey guys. glad you could make it. ” Sans said as loud as his small body could allow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the party is back together. How Chariel will react to having two random troll OCs is beyond me. Also, it’s a true story that I took a personality test and came up with a moral result of zero. Well, anyways, I’m going to stroll on out to the next chapter.
> 
> Cwallcon's notes: smol sans is best Sans.


	7. Regrouped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I finally figured out a schedule! There should be another chapter coming out every week or so. Hopefully I can stick to that now XP. I also updated the character cast, because there are a few characters that need to be added, namely Amalgamates. I also have no idea when I'm going to throw Mettaton into the world of mini. Oh well.

 

“SANS! WHY ARE YOU SO SMALL? I MEAN, YOU WERE SMALL BEFORE, BUT NOW YOU’RE EVEN SMALLER! WHY IS EVERYONE SO SMALL? I’M SO CONFUSED! DID YOU GUYS SHRINK WITHOUT ME? IS THIS SOME SORT OF PRACTICAL JOKE? YOU CAN STOP NOW. I MEAN, WHAT EVEN IS THAT THING TAPED TO THE THING THAT YOU’RE SITTING ON? GET DOWN HERE OR UP HERE OR WHATEVER AND EXPLAIN, RIGHT NOW!” Papyrus cried. He looked very, very confused. From Frisk’s perspective, it was almost comical, if he had not been able to eat Frisk in a single bite. That was an extremely scary thought.

 

“well, to answer your questions in order, alphys shrunk us, we did shrink without you, this is not a practical joke, although it would admittedly be a very cool one, and the thing taped to the thing is a combination of asgore’s and tori’s kids in one convenient goat-shaped body.” Sans answered. Frisk would never be able to figure out how he managed to pick questions out of his brother’s frenzy. Just another sibling thing.

 

“I-I’m so s-sorry! I d-didn’t mean to s-shrink e-everyone and-”

 

“Alphys, stop. I would assume that you wouldn’t want to shrink everyone, and I won’t even question whatever you have taped to your UFO, but what have I told you? Stop. Apologizing. For. Everything. And don’t you dare say sorry for doing that.” Undyne said. Alphys had the recurring problem that she apologized for everything that went wrong, and Undyne had been trying to get her out of the habit. “Besides, now I have a baby Alphys.”

 

G’reth picked up the tiny Sans. “Well it looks like your _sans_ a few feet there buddy”

 

“dang, that pun was fire. papyrus is cooler though.”

 

“OH, THANK YOU BRO-” Papyrus stopped in the middle of the sentence as he realized that Sans had in fact made a pun. “SANS, NO.”

 

“Sans yes.”

 

“I was just winging it.” G’reth replied.

 

“NOT YOU TOO!”

 

“papyrus, don’t be so _sans_ itive. all these puns are _sans_ ational. i really _pun_ derestimated you. it seems like we’re gonna have a _pun_ time. ”

 

“SANS YOU HAVE TAINTED MY HUMAN AND DRAGON FRIENDS!”

 

“sorry bro. they started it.”

 

“U-um, we should p-probably get out of here before the amalgamates arrive.” Alphys said hopping up onto Undyne’s shoulder.”

 

“Yes, that is a good idea. They would probably crush us accidentally. I’m sure they wouldn’t mean it though. Who are you, dragon? Another friend of Papyrus and Undyne?” Toriel asked.

 

“Yeah. we met at the spaghetti cookoff after Undyne got angry at us for winning, and being smug apparently. ” G’reth said, much to Undyne’s notable annoyance. Alphys patted Undyne on the neck, and managed to find a comfortable sitting position using her girlfriend’s hair as a stabilizer. “Now where did Anna run off to this time?”

 

“Well, good riddance. That punk DID take Alphys’ favorite soda for free.” Undyne said. Alphys looked somewhat shocked, but regained her composure pretty quickly, realizing that she probably would have done the same.

 

“WE SHOULD STOP ARGUING. WHO GETS TO SIT ON WHO? I THINK THAT I COULD PROBABLY TAKE ASGORE’S CLONE, SANS, AND FRISK. UNDYNE, COULD YOU TAKE ASGORE’S CHILD/CHILDREN COMBINATION AND ASGORE?” Papyrus said, laying out a plan that was seemingly foolproof.

 

“that’s cool. i get to whisper puns in papyrus’ nonexistent ear the whole ride. wanna help, kid?” Sans asked, turning to Frisk. They nodded happily. “but then again, Chariel” Undyne gave Sans a strange look, “yes Chariel, is feeling a bit... murdery right now, so you should probably take care while holding them.”

 

“I hope you won’t mind me Undyne. Hopefully I won’t weigh quite as much as I do at normal size, so you could carry me.” Asgore said. It was a bit hard to take him seriously, since the normally gigantic monster could probably sit on Undyne’s shoulder and weigh around 10 pounds.

 

“O-oh, and t-the platform won’t h-hover forever, so you should p-probably carry it.” Alphys added. G’reth grabbed the platform and looked curiously at the goat child taped to it.

 

“Who’s the tiny goat?” G’reth commented. Chariel gave a glare, and G’reth grinned.

 

“So, Papyrus,” Toriel said as she climbed onto the tall skeletons shoulder, “you said you have a human friend as well? I don’t see them anywhere.”

 

“OH YES. THEY DISAPPEARED SOMEWHERE. I DON'T KNOW WHERE BUT I THINK THEY’LL COME SOON. THE HUMAN IS ODDLY GOOD AT DISAPPEARING. G’RETH, WHERE DO YOU THINK THE HUMAN COULD BE?”

 

“Are there any unhealthy foods nearby? Thats where they will be.” G’reth asked.

 

“There's a lot of Popato Chisps near the front of the lab. I think those count as unhealthy”

“Atl least she can’t steal the food this time. I have about this much patience for that right now.” Undyne growled, putting her fingers around half an inch apart from each other.

 

“investigator sans on the case. what kind of food is your human culprit stealing?”

 

“A bunch of cinna-buns, a soda, and a hotcat” G’reth said.

 

“What? That punk stole a hotcat too? Never mind, I’m not even going to bother asking.” Undyne interrupted.

 

“so you’ve got a cat burglar on your hands?” Sans asked, jumping on the opportunity for the pun. Papyrus and Undyne groaned, promoting another reassuring pat from Alphys. Chariel gave a glare from their position on the ET. G’reth shook Chariel for a few times, grinning.

 

“Well, we have a stray human to find. Let's go, team!” Asgore cried.

 

The odd party moved through the True Lab, and passed through the room full of beds, before being stopped by the Reaper Bird. Jumbled voices poured from its mouth, and it initiated a battle with the crew. UNDYNE dealt with it easily enough, summoning a spear to scare it off. Frisk frowned at the warrior, and shook their head disapprovingly.

 

“What? I didn’t hurt it, punk! Your goody-two-shoes shtick takes too long! Besides, what if Amalgamates start attacking my friend?”

 

“You DO care!” G’reth said, snorting, before continuing onward. Undyne and Papyrus followed suit.

 

“I-I’m don't g-get why Reaper Bird attacked u-us. Normally, it h-has a pretty good t-temper.” Alphys said, worried.

 

“I’m sure it was just surprised to see so many new faces, Alphys.” Toriel reassured. While Alphys had stepped down as Royal Scientist after everyone learned about her mistakes, Toriel didn’t think that she deserved all of, or even any of the blame.”

 

Frisk smelled something similar to lemons, and pulled on Papyrus’ scarf. They then motioned forward, and hoped that Papyrus understood.

 

“IS THERE SOMETHING AHEAD, HUMAN? ANOTHER AMALGAMATE, PERHAPS? DO NOT WORRY. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE SURE THAT NO HARM COMES TO YOU!”

 

  
“Uh-oh, t-this should b-be the room with the p-popato c-chisps. T-that can’t be g-good.” Alphys stuttered.

 

“ _Stay here with me..._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a doozy. I hope you all like cliffhangers, because I don't want my house burned down by a mob of angry Lemon Bread haters. Now you'll have to wait another week before I post another chapter >:).


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A schedule has been made! There will be a once a week update on Mondays, and I should stick to that. Hopefully. I’m actually terrible with all this responsibility stuff, so I’ll see how it goes.

Papyrus and Undyne turned the corner sharply, glowing blue bone and spear in hand, ready to fight whatever Amalgamate was on the other side. What they saw was very different from what they expected to see. Anna was happily eating Popato Chisps, and so was… an Amalgamate?

“Do you think I look pretty?” Lemon Bread asked.

“Yea, I think so.” Anna replied, not looking at all afraid of the monster in front of her. Neither human nor monster seemed to notice the crowd standing outside the door, who watching in disbelief

“That’s what they all say.” Lemon Bread said sullenly. Frisk felt bad for the monster, because it used to be Shyren’s sister, and in fact used to look very pretty before she fell down.

“Who cares if you look pretty? What matters is that you look awesome!”

“HELLO ANNA! HELLO AMALGAMATE! YOU SHOULD STOP RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT. IF YOU GET HUNGRY, THEN WE CAN FIND HEALTHY FOODS FOR YOU TO EAT! CINNAMON BUNNIES, A HOT CAT, SODA, AND POPATO CHISPS ARE NOT GOOD MEALS FOR HUMANS, I THINK.” Papyrus said, 

“Oh, um, hi.” Anna said, surprised by all of the monsters. Lemon Bread melted away shamefully.

“Howdy! You must be the dragon’s human friend. I’m Asgore.”

“H-hi! I’m Alphys.”

“Hello, my child. I’m Toriel.”

“heya. i’m sans. the trash bag taped to the ufo is chariel, and that over there is frisk.”

“So, I’m in a room with King Asgore, ex-royal scientist Alphys, ex-queen Toriel, the famous bone bros, the ambassador of monsterkind, and three trashbags. Somehow, my brain hasn’t exploded yet.” Anna said, still partially shocked by the company she was in.

“WAIT, WHO ARE THE SECOND AND THIRD TRASHBAGS? I DON’T GET I-OHHHHH I GET IT.”

“NGAAAH! I thought I wasn’t going to kill you, punk! But now I am! I’m not taking any more insults from you!” Undyne raised her spear and charged at Anna, as a battle initiated. She threw the spear directly at Anna, and the girl… took the hit? She shook it off like it didn’t even hurt her, and Undyne used the next turn to check Anna’s stats.

Anna - LVL 2 HP 83/20 ATK 3 DF 6  
*Overheal is sweet*

“Figures she would have overheal from all that food.” The dragon helped Anna up and dusted off the popato chisp crumbs. “You should probably stop stealing things that people own, it's rude. Also, what did you mean by THREE trashbags?”

“Undyne counts as two trashbags.” Anna replied

G’reth joined the battle! 

Undyne used the next turn to check G’reth’s stats.

G’reth - LVL 3 HP 35 / 35 ATK 10 DEF  
*Knows you can't hurt them*

Anna’s eyes flashed for just a second, and her feet shifted to point towards the right. Then in a full sprint, she jumped, bounced off the right wall, and zoomed towards Undyne. The warrior just managed to keep the girl off course, but didn’t have enough time to block the fire that hit her from the back.

Undyne used the next turn to fight the human, because they would be the main distraction before the fire attacks rolled in. She summoned magical spears to strike through the girl, but they only hit empty air. Anna had sprinted to a pole and climbed it with miraculous speed, clinging to the ceiling. G’reth’s eyes and tail flashed blue, and another round of fire attacks all rolled in, turning blue as they came out. Undyne had to halt the spear that was heading towards the human to get through the attack.

Undyne once again failed to notice the dragon had gotten behind them, an object that appeared to be an scythe appeared in their hand as they attacked the fish lady like Anna would. The attack bounced off of dark armor, and it just further annoyed Undyne. She retaliated by throwing wave of spear after wave of spear at G’reth, causing him to fly up in the air and dodge frantically. Anna looked down on the scene, and she slid on hidden brass knuckles. Leaping down at Undyne, she poised for a strike. As she leapt, her hair flying behind her, Frisk was sure that it was end-game. But Papyrus took all of the small monsters off of him before shooting a blue bone that Anna narrowly dodged by digging her fingers into the wall.

Papyrus joined the battle!

“NYEH HEH HEH! NOW THIS IS A TWO VERSUS TWO BATTLE! THE THEORETICAL TABLES HAVE TURNED.”

Undyne stopped the flurry of spears to slide next to Papyrus. She checked her ACT menu, and selected Anna.

\- Dumb Dance. - Talk

\- Feed Candy. -Flirt

Amount of Candy: 3

“Flirt always works!” Frisk said quietly to Undyne.

“You’d better be right, punk!” Undyne said, before hesitantly selecting Flirt.

\- You flirted with Anna!  
\- Anna is confused!  
\- Anna’s ATK dropped!  
\- G’reth is laughing!  
“Just why?”  
\- G’reth’s ATK rises!

“NYEH HEH HEH! LET’S SEE HOW YOU DEAL WITH THIS ACT!” Papyrus cried, before selecting Dumb Dance for G’reth.

\- You performed an incredibly dumb dance!  
\- G’reth facepalmed!  
\- His DEF dropped for this turn!

“Let’s go, Papyrus!” Undyne yelled as she pulled out a spear and charged the two. Unfortunately, Anna was still just as quick and pulled both herself and G’reth out of harm’s way, and as G’reth’s tail flashed, he shot a geyser of flames at them both. Papyrus blocked it with a bone shield, but only barely.

“NYOO HOO HOO.WE CAN’T WIN THIS BATTLE. THERE’S ONLY ONE OPTION LEFT!” Papyrus cried. Undyne selected the Feed Candy option.

\- How much candy do you want to feed Anna?  
^  
3  
v  
\- You fed Anna 3 candies!  
\- Anna regenerated HP!  
\- Amount of Candy left for MERCY: 2

Papyrus also selected the Feed Candy option, and fed Anna candy.

\- How much candy do you want to feed Anna?  
^  
4  
v  
\- You fed Anna 4 candies!  
\- Anna regenerated HP!  
\- Amount of Candy left for MERCY: -2  
\- Anna is overjoyed!  
\- Anna left the battle!

G’reth chuckled. “Whelp. Just me versus you 2 jokers. So the question is… How many noobs want to get rekt?”

A red aura surrounded the dragon and for the first time Undyne got a good look at the dragon’s soul.

There was something odd about it. It seemed almost misshapen, like it wasnt completly monster. “No matter” Undyne thought. She swiped at them with a spear, and their soul turned green. Papyrus also used his blue attack at the same time, and Undyne was sure that his status would override hers. Instead, half of G’reth’s soul turned blue while the other, slightly distorted side turned green.

“NYEH? THIS IS CONFUSING. BUT YOU’RE PARTIALLY BLUE NOW!” Papyrus crowed. He’d been waiting to use his catchphrase since the start of the battle, even if it had to be altered a little.

“Good luck. You’ll probably need it.” Anna called from the sidelines as she munched on Monster Candy.

“k” G’reth growled.

Undyne threw a volley of spears from all sides at G’reth while Papyrus threw bone attacks. G’reth jumped the first wave of bones while blocking a spear that came from his left. Then he stood still as a volley of blue bones hit him, but also had to work around having spears thrown from the right. Having to jump and block was really wearing the dragon down, and eventually he got hit.

“How do you like that, punk? Now you see what two versus one feels like!” Undyne cried happily. 

“NYEH HEH HEH! NOW, PREPARE YOURSELF FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK! THIS TIME, THAT ANNOYING DOG WON’T TAKE MY ATTACK, AND YOU WILL FACE MY ULTIMATE WRATH!” Papyrus added.

“Bring em on!” G’reth said, and prepared himself for the onslaught.

“GET READY! BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO! DO IT!”

“get ready, kid. papyrus’ special attack is really something. if i were you, i would run.” Sans said. The audience had been silent the whole time until now, and they were practically holding their breath as Papyrus summoned ominous looking magic. G’reth held his ground. One giant Gaster Blaster appeared, and began to summon magic.

“W-wow! I’ve n-never seen t-that type of p-power before! W-what is that?” Alphys stuttered.

“‘s a gaster blaster. papyrus happens to be the gaster blaster master.” Sans said.

“Gaster blaster master. Impressive. But G’reth can take it.” Anna said. She seemed sure of herself, but nobody else was. 

Frisk noticed something, the colors of G’reth’s soul were slowly fading, and the soul was becoming… pink? Frisk had never seen anything like that before. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. The Gaster Blaster fired, and G’reth spread his wings and flew up. He wasn’t even nicked by the beam of light that would have killed him. Anna smiled and nodded, as if she knew that this was going to happen the whole time. 

“gaster blasters fire almost instantly. there’s no way that any monster should have that kind of acceleration, let alone upwards speed. whatever that kid did, it isn’t anything i’ve seen before. congrats.” Sans said, impressed as G’reth did a victory glide around the ceiling of the True Lab.

“I think i won. You ran out of attacks!” G’reth said, before leaving the battle and landing next to Anna. 

“That wasn’t even a fair battle! What was that, punk? I’d bet that someone helped you, there’s no way that you could have gone that fast by yourself!” Undyne cried. She seemed to hate the notion of losing, especially to a kid during a 2v1 battle.

“It was an unfair battle from the start. You’re both fully grown, have warrior training, and have better control over your magic, not to mention that G’reth was outnumbered during the last part. And although I appreciate the candy, it would have been more fair for me to stay in the battle the entire time. You’re just a sore loser.” Anna said. She seemed irritated by the fact that Undyne couldn’t take a loss.

“NYEH HEH HEH! YOU’RE RIGHT, HUMAN! WE SHOULD STOP GETTING MAD AT EACH OTHER AND BAND TOGETHER SO THAT WE CAN FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET EVERYONE BACK TO NORMAL!”

“All of you must be hurt. I would heal you if I wasn’t so small. I think that figuring out how to get everyone back to their regular sizes would be the most beneficial right now.” Toriel said caringly.

“I-i was thinking… the s-shock from m-my machine would have affected u-us on the molecular l-level since w-we’re so small. T-there should be a w-way to e-enlarge those molecules again.”

“I don’t think that it would be the size of the molecules as much as the spacing between the molecules. The kinetic theory of matter states that when an object gets warmer, the molecules expand. Perhaps the lightning bolt triggered some sort of reaction like that where molecules clumped together?” Anna said.

“that’s a good theory, but it still doesn’t change the mass of any of us. i would still weigh just as much as before, but i would be smaller. whatever that bolt was would have to physically shrink our molecules, not make them more dense.” Sans replied.

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ANY OF YOU ARE SAYING. IM’ SURE IT’S JUST SOME MAGICKY STUFF. IS THERE ANY SORT OF MAGIC THAT CAN SHRINK THINGS?”

“That’s possible. Super speed shouldn’t exactly work for G’reth or I either. At the rate that we mov-”

“NGAAAH! Super speed? So that’s what your magic is? I want a rematch without super speed!”

“Sure, for a rematch that also is without spears.” G’reth smirked.

“As I was saying, at the rate that we move with super speed, our maximum speed should be able to cause a plasma burst that incinerates everything in approximately three feet of us. The only reason it doesn’t is because of magic. I believe that Papyrus must have a point here, because magic is the only logical solution.”

“NYEH HEH HEH! I CAN DO SCIENCE!”

“I-if we get t-to the top level of my l-lab, then we c-could study our c-current anatomy.” Alphys said. The crew walked to the elevator of the True Lab, and prepared to get in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here’s the first true battle scene. If anyone thinks that there should be a change in the formatting of the battle scene, just leave it down in the comments section. I would like to know if there’s anything I should change. There should be a few more battle scenes later on.  
> Cwallcon, put creators notes here: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!


	9. Glamourous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored, so I made a quick filler chapter that actually brings Mettaton and the squad into the story.

Mettaton glanced over at the ratings board, which was sporting a wonderful 721,537 viewers. “Thank you, darlings! I’ll have another show tomorrow at the same time, so if you liked this show, you can come again! I’d like a wonderful round of applause for Napstablook and Shyren!” The audience roared, and Napstablook cried himself his signature top hat while Shyren sang a few happy notes. Since going topside, his wonderful cousin and Shyren had really come out of their shells.

“Once again, thank you. We’ll see you all next time!” Mettaton posed dramatically and waved before the lights thinned and the stage was left in total darkness. The audience screamed one final time before they filed out. Mettaton and co. crept into the backstage.

“You both did wonderfully, darlings.” Mettaton drawled. Napstablook blushed and his hat dissipated. “You especially well, Blooky. Tour’s almost over, and then we can go home.”

“Oh. Thanks. I guess I did okay, didn’t I?”

Shyren began signing. While she had a very good singing voice, she wasn’t able to speak, so she and her sister learned sign language. “I tried a new singing technique today, how did you like it?”

“I loved it, darling. I think that we’ll all be able to do even better next time. Burgerpants! How much money did we make today?”

“Maybe you should call me by my actual name instead of Burgerpants,” the cat grumbled as he leafed through the cash register. “We made $32,469,165 today. That’s just in tickets. We also made $5,411,520 in Glamburgers, $4,329,216 in Starfaits, $3,607,675 in Legendary Heroes, and $3,607,650 in Steaks. So that’s $16,956,061 in food, and it total we have $49,425,226.

“That’s a lot of money. We could probably retire right now. That’s more than we’ve ever had before.” Shyren commented.

“Yea. I don’t know how we got 5 million in Glamburgers. They must really like the food here.” Napstablook added.

“Well of course they do, darlings! We’re nothing but the best. We should tell Alphys the good news; maybe we’ll be able to donate some of our money to science! Burgerpants! Get my phone.”

“Yes boss.” Burgerpants said sullenly, and trudged off to get Mettaton’s 3.7 million dollar phone.

“Could you put it on video call? I want to talk to Alphys too. Maybe she’ll have some news on my sister.”

“Of course, darling. Blooky, I’m assuming you want to talk to Alphys as well?”

“Yea. That would be nice.”

“What if we put some of the money we have into getting Napstablook a body, just like you?” Shyren asked.

“Do you think that Alphys would be able to create something like that,” Napstablook replied sullenly, “I don’t know if I want a body. Even if I could have one, it couldn’t be perfect.”

“Darling, listen. I didn’t think that I could have a perfect body either! But look at me now. I have authentic hair, all the glitz and glamour that I want, and look at these legs. I’m sure we could get you the perfect body.”

“I’m back, boss. Here’s your phone.” Burgerpants droned in monotone, before leaving the room again.

“Thank you darling.” Mettaton called as he unlocked his expensive phone and opened up his brand-name video call program. He dialed up Alphys, knowing that she would pick up, wherev er she was. She always had her phone on her. The phone went static for a second, but then picked up signal again. What they saw was not what they were expecting. Three writhing creatures appeared on the screen, and in a horrifying voice they all said in unison, 

 

“C̮̤ͣͫ͊̂͐ͩ̂͛̚Ơ̲̭̩̬̹͚̙̪͓͐̿M̵̵͍̖̭̣̪͔̭͙͗͋͗̓͝ͅE̷̵̪̦͉̤̩͖̱͕͂̎̒̈́̒͒̅͛ ̨̢͇͙̟̱ͫ̔J͖̙̪͋͌̓̑̚O͍͙͓̝̪̱̝̥̭͊ͥͮ̒͆́͘Iͫ̌̈́ͨ͑̌̂́͏͖͕̟͍̞̕N̷ͨ͊̾ͮͯ҉̺̠͈̱̜̭͍̪͝ ̮̯̦̒͋̇ͥT̢̬̦̪̪͙̯͎͔͋ͮ͌ͪͧ͊ͫ͋͜H̵̶̷̦͓̤̝ͩ̂͌͊̈Ě̐ͩͥ̎҉̨̰̖͚̹͓ ̥͎̋̍͊̍͐̈́͒̋ͦ͞F̶̶͓̟̪̲͓̺̱̆͆ͩ̋ͩ̄͆̊͡U̵̵̞̭̮̮ͧ́Ṅ̼͈̺̲ͤ”

“SWEET MOTHER OF MY METAL BODY, WHAT IS THAT ABOMINATION?!” Mettaton cried. Napstablook faded away to go cry somewhere, thoroughly spooked, while Shyren let out a banshee shriek. Mettaton closed down the program as quickly as possible, muted his phone, and threw it. Luckily, the 3.7 million dollar phone had an equally expensive case and screen protector, so it was unharmed. Burgerpants dashed into the room to see Shyren hyperventilating and Mettaton in the process of rebooting.

“Um, boss? What just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This was the worst excuse possible for a Memoryhead jumpscare. There might be a few other filler chapters if I’m bored and I want to bring Mettaton and co. back. They’ll probably affect the story later on. Also, for everyone who’s trying to figure out how the heck Mettaton raised so much money, here’s some prices that I made up for items.
> 
> Ticket - $45  
> Starfait - $8   
> Glamburger - $15  
> Legendary Hero - $25  
> Steak in the Shape of Mettaton’s Face - $50


	10. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ssstandardized testing and wifi! Sorry this chapter is going out later today, I should be able to update pretty quickly next week. I’m not sure that I’ll be able to have a set time for when I’m uploading these other than a day of the week. Anyways, more shenanigans ensue, as usual.

“Well, boy howdy! Isn’t this fun! Everyone’s together again, and now we’re going to figure out how to get back to normal. Isn’t that swell?” Chariel spat as they sat inside the elevator. Somehow, they’d managed to get the tape off their muzzle and was now throwing insults. “And guess what? There are two more freaks that came to join the fun? Isn’t this absolutely wonderful? Look at me! I can fly and shoot fire! I can overheal from candy! I have a screwed up soul!”

“I DON’T GET IT. WHO HAS A SCREWED UP SOUL?” Papyrus asked.

“I noticed that too. G’reth, what happened to your soul?” Toriel asked as the elevator doors opened and the monster ferries stepped outside. Alphys began using parts of Undyne’s hair to guide the monsters around the lab.

“Oh, well that’s a fun story to tell.” Anna said.

 

2̟̬̮͈̰̂͗̿͛̾̄̕ͅ ̰̝͙͆͒̃̽ͦY̘̾͛̾ͣ̀̋ͩ̀ë̴̥̮̦͇̘̟̣͋́ͩa̶͖̦̦̟͂r̰̝̩̈͛̿̏ŝ̶̬͚͈̑ͥ́ͅ ̡͈̠͚̬̈͂̐̈̇̚a̴̫͉̣̯̤̍́ͅͅg̐͏͖͙͎͇̘̗o̵͉̫͕͇̒

When the monsters came to the surface, everyone was surprised. There were anti-monster groups that sprang up everywhere far and wide, and it was hard for all the newcomers. There was a monster by the name of Gryfeld that was having an especially hard time. His brother had been stuck at the MTT resort, so he had to go and get him before even getting to see the sunset, which he in fact missed. Needless to say, not the greatest start to a new world. He eventually settled down in Ebbot town, which was set up and founded near Mt. Ebbot. There were a few humans that moved into the Ebbot area that were very friendly to monsters, one in particular being very striking. Her name was Valorie, and she was by far the best human Gryfeld had ever met. They ended up marrying and having a child that was a hybrid of both human and monster, that they named G’reth. And they grew up and lived happily ever after.

“WAIT SO YOU ARE A HUMAN?” Papyrus asked, confused by the sudden development.

“In a sense I am. But at the same time I’m not.” G’reth answered.

“Wait. That would mean that you’re two years old. Do hybrids mature faster than the average human or monster?” Asgore asked.

“That’s a story for another time.” G’reth said.

By this time, the explanation was done, the monsters were at a set of machines that looked somewhat like test tubes. This was a room Frisk had never seen before, somewhere between Alphys’ lab and the True Lab. The room was mostly grayscale, save for a few colored buttons on a control panel. The tubes had a white platform near the middle, where a subject would most likely lay down.

“O-okay. We should b-be able to test to see w-what happened to us!”

“the scientist should always test the machine on themselves first.” Sans said. Undyne shot him a death glare before picking Alphys off her shoulder and cradling her in the palms.

“The only problem is that we will not know how to control the machine if Alphys tests on herself. I’m sure that there would be someone else that would be willing to volunteer.” Toriel noted, giving Asgore a meaningful look.

“What is that look supposed to mean, Tori..el? I’m not sure that--”

“Into the machine, Dreemurr. No argument.”

“Yes ma’am.” Asgore hesitantly stepped into one of Undyne’s outstretched palms, looking pleadingly at the former royal guard.

“Sorry, Asgore. I can help with a lot of things, but I can’t help with your ex.” Undyne said, and placed the king inside the machine.

“WHAT HAPPENS IF THE MACHINE BLOWS UP? THEN WE WON’T HAVE A KING!” Papyrus pointed out, worried. 

“Then I am sure that he can be replaced easily enough.” Toriel said coldly.

“Ooh, rejected by Mom! That must sting.” Chariel laughed evilly. G’reth shook them a few times and they stopped talking again.

“W-well, Asgore, d-did you know your h-height and weight before y-you shrunk?” Alphys asked, fiddling with a lock of Undyne’s hair.

“As convenient as that would be, I’m afraid not. I only know that my height is 7’ 5”, but I’m not sure of my weight.” Asgore said.

“W-well that’s o-okay. I th-think your w-weight would be around 290 pounds. T-that’s a rough e-estimate though. Undyne, h-hit that switch there.” Undyne pulled a white switch, and the capsule closed on the small king. “N-now, hit that b-button. That o-one there. P-perfect. Th-the scanning should s-start now.” A part of the machine turned sideways and began scanning the surface of the board that Asgore was laying on. When it hit him, it paused for a second before moving on, and a small, untextured model of Asgore showed up on a screen next to him. Alphys peered at the screen in surprise.

“I-it appears that A-Asgore lost some of h-his m-magical mass when th-that lightining s-struck. Why, I’m n-not sure, b-but it shouldn’t b-be too h-harmful for now.”

“WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?”

“i can explain this.” Sans said. “a monster is made up of magic, and that magic that makes up a monster is known as magical mass. that’s how skeletons are able to move without muscles, and stuff, because they aren’t human bones, they’re magic bones. what i don’t get is how frisk shrunk.”

“Maybe the machine took away some of Frisk’s determination? That could be possible, since DT can be a form of mass just like magical mass.” Anna suggested. While the three were discussing possible theories, Undyne opened the tube and picked up Asgore again.

“But where would the magic go?” Toriel asked. “Magic can not simply disappear into the oblivion, and neither can determination.”

“the oblivion! of course! alphys, where exactly is that machine located?” Sans asked, snapping his skeletal fingers.

“O-oh! The m-machine is l-located just above th-the Core! W-why?” Alphys replied.

“remember how the last royal scientist disappeared into the core? well, i think that he disappeared into oblivion, or the void. that’s where all the dt and magic would be!” Sans said, nearly hyperventilating despite the fact that he didn’t have lungs.

“The door at Waterfall!” Chariel cried in a surprisingly kind voice, before growling and adding, “not that any of you know where it is.”

Frisk bounced up and down on Papyrus’ shoulder, waving a small hand.

“FRISK, DO YOU KNOW WHERE THIS DOOR IN WATERFALL IS?”

Frisk nodded excitedly, and smiled at everyone, before pointing in the direction of the exit.

“Let’s go find a dead guy!” Anna cried, oddly happy despite the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazingly, this was a lot easier to figure out than it seems. Cwallcon and I just kinda bounced ideas off of each other until we came up with something that sounded decently reasonable. And Gaster finally makes an appearance as well!


	11. Darker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gaster is a thing now. That’s always fun, because of science. Also, I have more fun writing Chariel than I care to admit. Maybe it’s because we’re both evil, soulless murderers that like dry humor? I’ve asked Siri how to hide a dead body more times than I care to admit. Anyways, writing.  
> **WOW. It took me a long time to write this. My lack of responsibility caused me to write absolutely nothing for like two weeks.

The ride in the elevator was mostly silent, everyone considering what they would see when they looked for this mysterious Gaster figure. Sans shuffled back and forth on slippered feet on Papyrus’ shoulder, while Frisk was trying to stop him from getting too worked up. Alphys looked nervous about the current task at hand, cleaning her glasses repeatedly. Asgore still looked at Toriel differently, torn between betrayal and love. Chariel growled, attempting to intimidate the crowd, and failing miserably. Anna and G’reth practically vibrating from all the energy crackling around the small room (or was that leftover sugar causing vibrations?). Undyne grasped her spear tightly, flexing her knuckles experimentally. When the elevator got to Alphys’ basic lab, everyone let out a sigh of relief.

“Now we’re going to go find some scientific reincarnate freak! Look how happy it is! Such a touching reunion! I could cry tears of joy right now!” Chariel hissed, shaking.

“i would tell you a science pun right now, but i wouldn’t get a reaction.” Sans replied. “besides, aren’t you a scientific reincarnate freak? hypocrite.”

“LET’S STOP FIGHTING AND ACTUALLY GET GOING. I REALLY WANT TO MEET GASTER. SOMEHOW, THE NAME SEEMS FAMILIAR, BUT I CAN’T PUT MY FINGER ON IT.” Papyrus said. Frisk nodded in agreement, and tried to climb onto Papyrus’ head using the slits where his nose would be, dangling dangerously. Toriel panicked and watched the scene in horror, afraid of what would happen to her child if they fell from such a height. Papyrus seemed to pick up on this vibe, before crying. “ACH! TINY SMALL HUMAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Papyrus quickly scooped up Frisk and held them in one bony hand.

“i think that they want to get onto your head.” Sans said. Frisk tried once again to hurdle onto Papyrus, this time landing on his eye socket, before using the curves in his skull to climb onto his head. “HUMAN! JUST BECAUSE I DON’T HAVE EYES DOESN’T MEAN THAT YOU SHOULD CLIMB ON MY EYE SOCKETS!”

“Come on, punks! Let’s get going! We have a dude to find and places to be!” Undyne yelled, before charging headfirst through the lab doors. Alphys let out a shriek, but luckily the doors opened right before Undyne barrelled through them. Papyrus followed suit, but actually slowed down enough to let the doors open without nearly hitting them. Anna looked tempted to try to run through the doors, but G’reth stopped her.

“So where is this door, Frisky business” G’reth asked.

Frisk, who was now sitting happily on top of their host skeleton’s head, pointed towards where the river that ran through the underground was.

“Fair enough. Will we have to walk this time?” Anna asked. “That wasn’t nice. I bet we’ll have to walk again.”

“What do you mean, my child? Did you have to walk all the way here? I thought Undyne said that you took the boat.” Toriel asked, looking between the former royal guard and the new human.

“Hah. You really are heartless, Undyne! You made two kids walk from the Ruins to Hotland while you got to take a ferry! So much for fighting for justice.” Chariel yelled, and stuck out their tongue. “I think that wasn’t very nice.” They added in a quieter tone.

As the group arrived at the station for Hotland, they discovered that the Riverman (or is it the Riverwoman?) wasn’t there.

“THEY MUST BE ON BREAK, OR SOMETHING.” Papyrus said, not daunted by the lack of a ride to wherever they were going. “EVEN A FERRY HAS TO TAKE BREAKS SOMETIME! EVEN UNDYNE HAS TO TAKE BREAKS! THE ONLY PERSON THAT DOESN’T IS I, THE GRRE-” Undyne kicked Papyrus, causing him to buckle dangerously and his passengers to rock back and forth.

“NGAAH! I don’t need to take breaks, punk! I could go even longer than you, and still be twice as strong! Fuhuhu!” Undyne flexed an arm, showing off massive muscles.

“So, i can take the smol people if they want.” G’reth asked dryly. Anna walked over to Papyrus and Frisk made a transition from a skeletal head to a human one, but Sans and Toriel stayed.

“I would not want to bother you. Besides, the roughhousing couldn’t get that bad, right--?” A blue bone flew at Undyne, and she barely dodged, and a friendly fight between the two began. Sans stepped off his brother and onto the human. Toriel followed suit, and Anna backed up to get all the other small monsters off of Undyne. Alphys practically fell onto the human, because Undyne was moving back and forth so much. Asgore was slightly more graceful, but not by much because of a sudden shift of weight so that Undyne could dodge Papyrus’ blue attack. This continued for a few minutes, all of them just watching the two battle, neither having the upper hand, before a voice sang behind them.

“Tra la la. Sorry for the inconvenience.” The Riverperson sang. Everyone turned around to see the Riverperson apparently floating on the water. “Tra la la. My boat isn’t in good condition. Troll lol lol. You’ll have to walk.” The Riverperson floated away, and everyone watched, dumbfounded, as the cloak faded away into the fog.

“well, that just happened. i guess we’re walking then?” Sans said.

“Called it. I knew I would have to walk. All you tiny people don’t have to do anything except enjoy the view.” Anna said, before walking off at a moderate pace with all of the shrunken monsters. G’reth followed behind her, and Papyrus and Undyne were forced to walk with them. 

“WELL OKAY THEN, WE WILL BE ON OUR MERRY WAY! OF COURSE, I WILL NOT GET TIRED, BECAUSE THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER GETS TIRED! NYEH HEH HEH!”  
“I’ll be the judge of that, bonehead.” Chariel growled. They walked for a little while, plagued by the constant talking of both Chariel and Papyrus. 

By some miracle, when they walked past Undyne’s house, it was STILL on fire.  
“Fuhuhu! Even my house is tough! It can stand being on fire for weeks, and still be on fire! Too bad Alphys doesn’t let me set our house on fire. I could whip it into shape real quick.” 

“OH HEY, UNDYNE! I THINK THAT GERSON’S SHOP IS UP HERE SOMEWHERE! WASN’T HE LIKE A REALLY COOL WAR HERO OR SOMETHING?”

“He’s an old coot who sells garbage in a little room. Sure doesn’t seem like a war hero.” Chariel spat.

“I will destroy you, punk! Gerson is the coolest war hero ever! He even trained me when I was a little fish.” Undyne smiled as she relished the memory. “And one thing he taught me is how to crush children, whether royalty by blood or not!!!”

As they passed through the room with the stolen artifact, Undyne frowned.

“Well, looks like I’ll have to find a new cool-looking rock to put there. Good thing it was absolutely useless.”

Frisk gave Undyne a dirty look. They had looked for the artifact for hours after the dog stole it, and never managed to find it. Dumb dog. How did it even absorb a solid rock?

“Where did your absolutely useless rock go?” Anna asked.

“into a dog.” Sans said. Of course he knew, he knew everything.

“Seems legit. I stopped questioning this kind of thing a while ago.” G’reth said.

Right before Sans’ guard station, Frisk stopped them all, and pointed towards a direction which none of them had been in before.

“I never even noticed that pathway before. Interesting indeed.” Asgore said.

“You couldn’t notice the difference between good and evil if it was standing on your snout.” Toriel said. Apparently, she was still salty about the other fallen humans, even though they died long before Frisk.

“WE’RE HERE. I MEAN, THIS IS A BIG GREY DOOR, SO I’M ASSUMING WE’RE HERE. NYEH HEH HEH! DOES THIS MEAN THAT WE GET TO MEET THIS GASTER PERSON NOW? DOES HE LIKE SPAGHETTI? DOES HE LIKE PUZZLES? IS HE A SKELETON? IS HE COOL? IS-”

“alright everybody in, but be on guard. i haven’t seen this guy in years, and not sure if he will be hostile.” Sans said, and they all stepped into the door.

What they saw shocked them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks at completely random fight scene.* Well that just kinda happened. *Looks at Riverperson* Well that also just kinda happened. *Looks at entire chapter* I’m sorry, okay?
> 
> Cwallcon notes: TORI SO SALTY.


	12. Goo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm off the unannounced extremely long hiatus that I was on before. I kinda ran out of inspiration in the middle of a chapter, but now I will update more. I'm hoping I'll be able to finish the fic by the end of the year, but I was hoping to finish the fic by the end of last March (:3) so we'll see how that turns out.
> 
> Edit: In this chapter Gaster speaks with parentheses around these words (This is Gaster, human.) He is technically speaking in Wingdings, but it's easier to read when a translator is not required.

“Well that’s a tripfest and a half.” Anna said, as she stared at the goopy abomination that was W.D Gaster.

“(Hello humans, monsters)” Gaster began, before pointedly glaring at Chariel with the failing lights in his eyes, “(Abominations,).”

“so, hey gaster. how’ve you been doing?” Sans asked, his eyelights gone. Chariel met Gaster’s creepy stare with hardened eyes that didn’t quite mask the fear beneath.

“(I have been well, Sans. you seem quite small. What happens to be the problem? I know you wouldn't come here without a very good reason.)”

“I… don’t understand any of what you are saying Gaster.” Toriel said.

“Me either.” Undyne added. “Is this like some sort of secret language that only you can understand, Sans?”

“I-i can understand him t-too, and t-translate for you.” Alphys said. “H-he was p-pretty much s-saying hi and a-asking why w-we were here.”

Chariel laughed “Of course. The nerd squad has their own secret language. That’s… kinda cool???” Asriel’s true personality showed through for just a moment.

Frisk nodded to Alphys’ question and started signing to Gaster. He squinted as well as melted void goop was able, and replied, “(I see. That is a predicament. You think the magic came here, hmm?)”

“Translation please, Alphys?” Asgore asked. Alphys furrowed her brow and deciphered the harsh language of Wingdings, while Gaster sat patiently and waited.

“H-he a-asked if w-we were s-sure the m-magic c-came here.” Alphys said. “I-i w-would hope s-so.”

“(The void eats all, but there might be a way to revert you to your previous size.)” Gaster said, before adding. “(As I am the only living being who resides in the void, I may have absorbed your magics. There would be no physical change in my form, but I would have the magical capabilities of all of you.)”

“That was a looong sentence. What’d it mean?” G’reth said.

“gaster said that he might have absorbed all our magic, and if he didn’t we lost it forever. fun times all around.” Sans translated.

“WELL THAT WOULDN’T BE GOOD. HOW WOULD WE KNOW IF GASTER ABSORBED OUR MAGIC OR NOT? COULD HE SHOOT BONES, SPEARS, FIRE, AND ELECTRICITY AT THE SAME TIME?”

“(The amount of magic I could cast at one time would not change, but my range of magic would. They are two different things, Papyrus.)”

“WELL THAT MAKES SENSE. BUT COULD YOU SHOOT BONES, THEN SPEARS, THEN FIRE, THEN ELECTRICITY?”

“Wait, Papyrus, you can understand Gaster’s language?” Toriel asked.

“WELL, I GET THAT HIS VOICE IS GLITCHED A LITTLE BIT, BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN HE SPEAKS A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE...” Papyrus said.

“No, Papyrus. He speaks an entirely different language.” Asgore explained.

“HE DOES? WHY CAN I UNDERSTAND HIM THEN? THIS DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE.”

“(It is because you remembered me, Papyrus. You understand my language.)”

“S-Sans and I h-had an i-idea of what h-he was saying b-because w-we worked w-with him. I-I don’t k-know how y-you would k-know.”

“(Alas, in a different time we knew each other quite well, much like father and son. Maybe even because we were.)”

“WELL THEN. HI, UM, DAD???”

“WHAT?” All the monsters and humans cried in unison.

“its true.” Sans said. “he was our dadster before he fell into the core.”

“I didn’t know you had parents punk!” Undyne yelled to Papyrus, before suplexing him happily, tossing the minis on his back to the void floor.

“Hey watch it. Ya almost lost your little buds here” G’reth said, as he caught the little guys.

“Wow, look at that! How wonderfully touching! Now if you wouldn’t mind, I’d! Like! To be! BIG!” Chariel demanded angrily. “Please.” They added.

“Well that just happened.” Anna said. “Any other interesting plotlines that are about to be exposed?”

“You make it sound like we’re in a story or something, punk!” Undyne said.

“Well, I might as well say it. I broke the fourth wall if this is a story!” Anna said, quite proud of herself.

“well, since it isn’t, we’re just going to move on.”

“(Actually… well never mind. There is one way to test if i have your magic. I am not able to leave this room because I do not exist. If I have magic, then I can leave.)”

“gaster says that if he can make it out of the room, then you all have your magic back.” Sans said, translating quickly. He had a bead of sweat on his forehead, somehow.

Gaster rose from the void and headed towards the door. Monsters and humans alike waited anxiously to see if Gaster contained the magic of the shrunken monsters. He opened the door to the void, and lead the larger crew out of the door. His form flickered for a minute, and everyone gasped, but then his form became solid once more. A cheer came from all of the shrunken people.

“I-I’m so gl-glad that w-worked!” Alphys said, stuttering frantically through her words. Frisk clapped and whistled, and Asgore and Toriel, still retaining some decency, smiled and sighed. Even Chariel showed how relieved they were that their magic hadn’t all but disappeared.

“This is great and all, but how are they going to get their magic back from you Gaster?” Undyne asked.

“(Simple. I can reverse-engineer the mechanism and transfer all the magic back to their proper owners.)”

“H-he says that h-he can r-reverse-engineer m-my machine. I-I have t-the b-blueprints in the r-room. T-they shouldn’t h-have s-shrunk, r-right?”

“(I don't think so.)”

Gaster took a few more steps out in the real world, seemingly shocked that he couldn’t just glide around like he did in the void.

“(My apologies, I haven't walked on ground in several forevers.)”

“gaster says that he hasn’t walked on the ground for several forevers.” Sans translated.

“How are there several forevers?” Anna asked.

“Forever is forever” G’reth added.

“W-well since t-there is n-no time in the v-void because n-nothing exists, e-everything is f-forever.”

“Wait...” Anna began.

“Don’t finish that thought, punk!” Undyne interrupted.

“That means I haven’t eaten in forever! Multiple forevers!” Anna said. She seemed quite fond of finding loopholes, and promptly pulled an Instant Noodles pack out of her bag. “Gimme a few minutes.”

*Anna removes the Instant Noodles from their packaging.

*Anna puts some water in a pot and place it on the heat  
*Anna waits for the water to boil…

“W-wait! Th-those are my n-noodles! H-how did you e-even… I-I’m n-not going to ask...” Alphys started.

*... … …

Undyne looked like she was about to explode. “you should probably stop cooking those noodles kid, before undyne boils over.”

*Anna doesn’t care, but appreciates the pun.

“UM… WHY ARE WE JUST SITTING HERE? YOU COULD AT LEAST BOIL IT ON THE GO.”

*Its boiling.

*Anna places the noodles into the pot.

*4 minutes left until the noodles are finished.

*3 minutes left until the noodles are finished.

*2 minutes left until the noodles are finished.

*1 minute left until the noodles are finished.

*... they taste fine without the flavor packet.

“Instant noodles have flavor packets” G’reth reminded.

*Anna adds the flavor packet.

*It doesn’t taste fine anymore.

*Anna drains the flavor packet

*Better.

*Anna ate the Instant Noodles!

“Punk. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You.” Undyne growled.

“That’s nice.” Anna said. “Can we do it while we’re walking though?”

“(That sounds agreeable.)”

They continued the rest of their walk back to the True Lab in relative silence, every once in awhile Gaster reveling at the beauties of the steam vents and jumps that a Hotland native experiences every day. As they made their way into the lab, Gaster frowned. The walls, that once had the periodic table of elements and chemistry puns was now filled with creepy anime girl posters. The place was a wreck, with bits of Instant noodle powder covering the desk, and materials laid haphazardly everywhere.

“(Alphys… what did you do to my lab?)”

“O-oh. Um... t-there is no g-good answer for that.” Alphys said, ashamed at the mess that everyone was walking through.

“(It doesn't look like anyone has worked in here for months! There are complicated instruments of science laying on the ground like trash! Anime figurines everywhere! What have you been doing since I was gone???)”

“there isn’t a good answer to that one either. this place is kinda a disgaster. no offense alphys.” Sans said. “None t-taken. It’s t-true.” Alphys said as she opened up the lab door for everyone and they stepped inside.

“Back to the halls of the goops.” Anna said, “No offense to you, Goopster. It’s true.”

“(Goopster?)” Gaster asked. “(I rather like that nickname. Congratulations human.)”

“goopster says he likes it.” Sans said.

“Well, that’s good.” Anna said. Alphys opened the True Lab door, and the crew stepped inside to become big again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goopster finally makes his appearance, and Anna stole more stuff. This shows exactly how much creativity I have #obvioussarcasmisobvious


	13. Hiatus

After a prolonged hiatus, I have decided to discontinue Shrinktale. I don't have enough inspiration to keep this fic going. However, I can post a barebones idea of what my plot was going to be.

All of the monsters would attempt to obtain their original size by going to the Core, but Charisk got there first.  
Charisk would transform into Charisk Dreemur, the Ultimate Hypergod of Hyperdeath (they inherited the naming finesse from their father)  
Gaster manages to protect the smols, and Anna and G'reth would use the new PINK ATKs to deal some damage.  
Asriel would fight back against Chara, and force them out of his body.  
All of the monsters would give Asriel a piece of their soul so that he could retain his body.  
Story end!

**Author's Note:**

> That was cool. I don't quite know where I got the inspiration from. My plan was literally just "Sans does some puns, Frisk gives some background info, and I say that they need to go back to the underground." Well, next chapter!
> 
> Cwallcon's (inspiration/co-creator) Notes: my friend wrote all this. It's amazing what we came up with based off a random au I thought of in bed.


End file.
